Revelatio Sensuum ou la Révélation des Sentiments
by Nico2192
Summary: Après la victoire de Harry Potter sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le monde sorcier revit enfin. Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de retourner à Poudlard pour une septième année pleines de surprises, de joies et de peines. HP/HG
1. La fin d'une ère

**Note :** Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'une romance, la magie ne sera pas énormément présente.

Il s'agit de ma première fiction, merci de ne pas juger trop sévèrement. Je suis également mon propre correcteur.

L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a que l'histoire qui soit de moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé : <strong>

Après la victoire de Harry Potter, le Survivant, L'Élu, sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le monde sorcier revit enfin. Même si la Deuxième Guerre n'a duré que deux ans, elle aura causé autant de victimes et de dommages que la première.

Contre toute attente, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, où a eu lieu la dernière bataille, rouvre immédiatement ses portes aux jeunes sorciers du pays. Le désormais célèbre trio, composé d'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, décide de retourner à Poudlard afin de réaliser leur septième année d'étude.

Alors que le retour à la paix aurait dû renforcer les couples existants, un incident viendra tout bouleverser...

Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue « Dix-neuf ans plus tard » du tome 7.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La fin d'une ère<strong>

Les jours qui avaient suivi la mort de Lord Voldemort s'étaient déroulés dans une véritable euphorie. La quasi-totalité des sorciers du Royaume-Uni s'était réunie à Poudlard pour fêter l'événement, qui sera sans aucun doute un des faits les plus importants de l'Histoire de la Magie actuelle.

Cependant, le deuil et la tristesse dus à la perte des êtres chers étaient quand même présents. Comment aurait-il d'ailleurs pu en être autrement ? Mais lors du discours de commémoration, Kingsley Shacklebolt, nommé Ministre de la Magie à titre provisoire, avait prononcé ces paroles :

« La perte de nos proches est sans conteste une blessure profonde au cœur de chacun, disait-il de son habituelle voix grave et lente. Mais ne pas fêter ce jour comme il se doit serait une insulte à leurs mémoires. Car bien qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour de deuil, il est surtout un jour de gloire, d'espoirs et de paix à venir. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

C'est grâce à ce discours que les familles et amis des disparus avaient pu sourire, rire et boire, malgré leurs douleurs au cœur. Parmi eux, un certain Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait été acclamé et applaudi durant des jours entiers. Non content de simplement lui serrer la main, des sorciers et sorcières qu'il ne connaissait même pas ne se gênaient pas pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Il était devenu un véritable héros national et avait été décoré sans hésitation de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, par Kingsley.

Bien que lui faisant chaud au cœur, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'Harry tenait tant à sourire. L'Ordre de Merlin ne signifiait pas grand-chose à ses yeux. C'est surtout la présence à ses côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, qui le comblait. Le fait qu'ils aient tous les trois survécu lui procurait une immense sensation de bonheur. Le Survivant leur avait bien entendu tout révélé : les souvenirs de Rogue, comment il était parti rejoindre Voldemort dans la forêt après avoir appris qu'il était lui-même un horcruxe, la découverte de la Pierre de Résurrection dans le Vif d'Or, la vision de ses parents et de Sirius et Lupin, comment Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer, sa discussion avec Dumbledore et comment il avait deviné qu'il était le maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Il ne leur avait rien caché.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait Ginny. Mais curieusement, Harry avait l'impression que sa passion pour la jeune rousse n'était plus la même...

— Harry !

— J'arrive, j'ai dit !

Harry finit d'enfiler sa robe de soirée et dévala l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

— Voilà, voilà, je suis prêt !

— Tu es pire qu'une fille ! s'exclama Ginny, avec mauvaise humeur. On va finir par être les derniers à arriver !

Le professeur McGonagall, nommée directrice de Poudlard, avait organisé un immense bal dans une Grande Salle magiquement agrandie, pour fêter officiellement et dignement la fin de la guerre. Tous les sorciers et sorcières y étaient les bienvenues. Harry avait naturellement choisi Ginny comme cavalière.

— Quelle idiotie, ce bal ! marmonna Harry. Comme si on n'avait pas suffisamment fêté la chose ces derniers jours !

— Arrête de râler et dépêche-toi ! dit Ginny entre deux reprises de souffle.

Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers la Grande Salle en courant. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés, mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas en retard pour l'ouverture. Ils se placèrent rapidement à l'avant de la foule, juste devant les portes. C'est à Harry que revenait l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal.

— Vite, donne tes mains ! murmura Ginny.

Elle plaça la main droite d'Harry sur sa hanche et garda sa main gauche dans sa main droite à elle, tandis qu'elle plaçait sa propre main gauche sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Cela lui rappelait énormément le bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, plus de trois ans auparavant. Il n'avait toujours pas appris à danser depuis...

Détournant la tête afin d'éviter le regard visiblement exaspéré de sa cavalière, les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur le couple juste derrière lui. Hermione était au bras de Ron. Elle portait une magnifique et longue robe rouge sans bretelles. Une fine ceinture située juste sous le buste mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Harry ne put empêcher son regard de s'y attarder. Pas suffisamment pour qu'Hermione le remarque, cependant. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et bouclés, mais ne formaient pas la bourrasque informe qu'on lui connaissait : ils étaient cette fois travaillés et brossés. Du fait de sa hauteur, Harry devina des chaussures à talons sous sa robe. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui d'Hermione pétillait. Ils sourirent tous les deux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors dans un grand fracas et une musique retentit. Harry et Ginny se lancèrent les premiers dans une valse rapide, au rythme que la musique imposait. Ils furent suivis par le reste de la foule. C'est Ginny qui menait Harry. Ce dernier en profita pour observer la Grande Salle. Elle était réellement plus grande qu'à l'accoutumée. Le centre était naturellement reconverti en piste de danse géante. Des centaines de tables rondes la bordaient. Harry put également distinguer un très long bar qui servait les boissons et un podium où jouaient les musiciens. Ses yeux intensément verts se fixèrent à nouveau sur Hermione, qui tournait non loin de lui.

— Pourquoi tu la regardes ? dit une voix.

Harry avait presque oublié qu'il était en train de danser avec Ginny.

— Elle est magnifique, répondit-il, sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

— Ne le suis-je pas aussi ? jalousa-t-elle.

Harry sourit et la plongea son regard dans le sien, flamboyant comme jamais.

— Bien sûr...

Plus tard dans la soirée, après des heures de danse endiablées, Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient tous les trois dans le parc assombri de Poudlard. Il était calme et vide d'être humain, en dehors d'eux-mêmes. Malgré l'heure avancée, il était facile de voir ou l'on mettait les pieds, grâce à la lumière que diffusait le vieux château illuminé.

Harry savait que dès demain, tout le monde rentrerait enfin chez soi. Mais il avait une dernière chose à faire ce soir, et il voulait le faire avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

— J'ai dit au portrait du professeur Dumbledore que je le ferais et je tiendrai parole, dit Harry en sortant une baguette de sa poche.

— Et tu as bien raison, Harry ! répondit Hermione.

— Moi je ne comprends toujours pas... grommela Ron.

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui. Ron se sentit un peu gêné de ne pas être du même avis qu'eux.

— Enfin, quoi ! C'est quand même la plus puissante baguette au monde ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Exactement, et je n'en veux pas, répliqua Harry.

— Ron, cette baguette possède une histoire effroyable ! tonna Hermione. Personnellement, je refuserai de l'utiliser et même de la tenir en main... Et puis elle appartient à Harry, c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il veut en faire.

— Ouais, bon, pour ce que j'en disais... Je ne faisais que donner mon avis, faites comme vous voulez, dit Ron, maussade.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une tombe blanche en marbre. Elle était fendue et ouverte. Personne ne semblait savoir que Lord Voldemort avait volé la Baguette de Sureau dans la propre tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Ni même ne connaissait la nature de cette baguette. Harry se pencha sur le corps parfaitement conservé de son mentor. Il était exactement comme il l'avait observé dans l'esprit de Voldemort, lorsque ce dernier l'avait dépouillé. Harry ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Il glissa la Baguette sous les mains jointes de l'ancien professeur. Là où était sa place, Harry en était convaincu.

Ils reculèrent tous les trois, pointant leurs propres baguettes sur la tombe. Après avoir simultanément prononcé la formule « Reparo », elle se referma et la fissure se répara toute seule. Harry passa alors ses bras sur les épaules des deux autres et les fit s'approcher contre lui.

— Nous sommes les seuls à savoir ce que sont devenues les Reliques, dit Harry dans le silence régnant. La Baguette restera ici à jamais. La Pierre est dans la forêt et y restera perdue. Je garde la Cape. Tout est désormais fini, termina-t-il.

C'est à cet instant précis que tous les trois prirent vraiment conscience de ce qu'ils vivaient. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans la même position, personne ne voulant briser le silence de cet instant. Chacun se laissa aller aux larmes. C'était la fin d'une ère...


	2. Disputes et premières questions

**Chapitre 2 : Disputes et premières questions**

La vie au Terrier était devenue banale. Harry s'y était installé directement après le bal de Poudlard et les Weasley l'avaient accueilli les bras ouverts. Hermione y logeait également, mais provisoirement : elle n'avait pas encore été en Australie délivrer ses parents de son sortilège d'amnésie.

Entre les trois délicieux repas par jour de Molly, les parties de Quidditch et les soirées communes à discuter de n'importe quoi, le temps passait lentement et tranquillement. Chacun essayant de ne pas évoquer Fred, Lupin ou Tonks... Harry surprenait pourtant souvent Molly en larmes, se cachant dans la cuisine pour ne pas être vue. Il ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de se joindre à elle et de s'excuser.

— Je suis désolé, Mrs Weasley.

— A... Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps comme ça, Harry, sanglota-t-elle sur son épaule. Tu sais b... bien que tu n'y es pour rien.

— Mais vous voir dans cet état me donne toujours un sentiment de culpabilité, répondit Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

— Il me faudra juste du temps pour l'accepter, ne t'en fais plus pour moi.

Elle se détacha d'Harry et lui sourit, les yeux brillants encore de larmes.

— J'essayerai, Mrs Weasley...

— Et appelle-moi Molly, s'il te plaît. Tu n'es plus un enfant, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je... D'accord, Molly.

Il sourit également et la laissa retourner à ses épluchages de légumes pour le dîner.

Le soir, lorsque Mr Weasley revenait du ministère, Harry discutait souvent avec lui des nouvelles qu'il apportait.

— Kingsley a vraiment repris les choses en mains ! dit-il, tout souriant. Il réforme tout le fonctionnement du ministère !

— Vous croyez qu'il pourrait rester Ministre définitivement ? demanda Harry, tout en se servant de ragoût que lui proposait Molly.

— Je n'en serais pas étonné ! répondit Arthur. Tout le monde est satisfait de ses décisions !

— Va-t-il aussi réformer les lois envers le traitement des elfes de maisons ? interrogea Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts, avide de savoir.

Arthur la regarda quelques instants, la bouche entre ouverte, sans savoir que répondre. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, un sourire au coin des lèvres, s'empêchant de rire tous les deux.

— Là Hermione, tu m'en poses une bonne, dit lentement Arthur. Je ne pense pas que ce sujet soit présent dans son esprit. Il a encore énormément de choses plus importantes à s'occuper d'abord...

Hermione baissa les yeux, déçue, marmonnant un vague « Je comprends... ». Cette fois, Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle lança un regard noir à ce dernier, qui stoppa net son rire bruyant et baissa honteusement les yeux, ce qui fit plonger Harry dans une nouvelle hilarité.

Harry fut moins joyeux le lendemain. Une dispute éclata encore une fois entre lui et Ginny. Depuis un moment déjà, elle le plaignait de ne pas passer assez de temps avec elle, ou même de ne pas l'embrasser de temps en temps.

— Enfin, merde quoi ! cria-t-elle. Tu passes largement plus de temps avec Ron et Hermione qu'avec moi ! Tu n'as vraiment pas le profil du petit ami idéal !

— Je n'ai jamais dit que c'est ce que j'étais ! s'emporta Harry. Et je fais quand même ce que je veux, non ?

— Ce que tu veux ? Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne _VEUX PAS_ passer du temps avec moi ?

Elle était rouge de colère. Harry eut un peu honte, mais ne laissa rien paraître et continua sur le même ton.

— Peut-être bien, oui ! Où est le problème ?

— Le problème ? Tu veux vraiment savoir où il est, le problème ? hurla-t-elle.

Cela continua plusieurs jours de suite. Tout le monde pouvait les entendre se chamailler dans toute la maison.

— Tu sais depuis quand ils se disputent comme ça ? demanda Ron à Hermione, un soir, après qu'une scène atteignit une fois de plus leurs oreilles.

— Je pense que c'est depuis le bal. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, répondit-elle. Je pensais pourtant qu'ils seraient inséparables, maintenant que plus aucune menace ne pèse sur Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

— Je vais aller parler à Harry, décida Hermione.

Elle se détacha des bras de Ron et se leva du canapé. Il la regarda s'en aller vers les escaliers en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle trouva sans surprise Harry dans la chambre de Ron. Assis sur le lit, le dos contre le mur, bras et jambes croisés, il avait la mine sombre. Elle s'assit en tailleur près de lui.

— Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle, compatissante.

— La question se pose-t-elle ? grommela Harry.

— Ça ne va toujours pas mieux, entre toi et Ginny ?

— Visiblement pas.

— Tu connais... heu... l'objet de vos disputes ? risqua-t-elle.

Harry inspira.

— Depuis le bal déjà, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être autant attirée par elle qu'autrefois. Comme si la mort de Voldemort avait refroidi les choses. Alors forcément, ça s'est ressenti sur le temps qu'on passait ensemble. Je ne disais rien, comme si je pensais que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais Ginny ne l'a pas vu du même œil et me la fait remarquer...

Bien que surprise qu'Harry lui ait facilement révélé tout cela, Hermione ne laissa rien paraître. Mais intérieurement, elle était contente qu'il se confie à elle.

— C'est peut-être juste un mauvais moment à passer. Ça reviendra, dit-elle en souriant faiblement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Vous êtes toujours ensemble, au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Oui, soupira-t-il. Mais on est un peu en « stand-by », on va dire.

— Je suis sûr que ça ira bientôt mieux, dit Hermione en lui prenant les mains pour le consoler.

Ses mains étaient douces. Harry leva les yeux et la regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée. Elle souriait. Il fut, l'espace d'un instant, complètement hypnotisé. Elle avait toujours été très belle. Le teint clair, la peau lisse, son visage semblait toujours illuminer de lui-même. Ses yeux brun-marron contrastaient l'ensemble et rendaient le tout harmonieux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de regarder également le reste de son corps. Il avait tant changé au cours des années. Plus grand, plus fin, « plus femme », pensa Harry. Son t-shirt moulait parfaitement la forme de sa poitrine, ni trop grosse, ni trop petite. Son jean mettait également en valeur la ligne parfaite de ses cuisses, de ses jambes. Harry se savait rougir et reporta son regard au visage d'Hermione. Ses joues étaient également rouges, mais elle gardait son sourire. La fenêtre ouverte laissa entrer un courant d'air qui souleva ses cheveux, faisant échapper un doux parfum. Odeur qu'Harry respira longuement, tant elle lui était agréable.

Soudain, sans prévenir, le visage Hermione s'approcha du sien et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Harry n'y croyait pas. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient si douces... Elle l'embrassait, lui, son meilleur ami. Sans un instant d'hésitation supplémentaire, Harry lui rendit son baiser. La main d'Hermione vint frotter la joue d'Harry. Celle de ce dernier alla caresser le cou de la jeune femme et continua délicatement jusque l'arrière, sous ses cheveux. Hermione remonta sa main vers la nuque, ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà en désordre et calant un peu plus le visage d'Harry contre le sien. La tendresse laissa place rapidement à la fougue.

Aucun des deux ne se posait de questions, profitant de cet instant de plaisir unique, qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu auparavant. Si quelqu'un était entré à l'instant dans la pièce, ils ne se seraient pas détachés l'un de l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione reprit conscience, ouvra ses yeux et se détacha d'Harry. Le Survivant poussa un léger grognement, ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Mais la voix tremblante d'Hermione le sortit de sa rêverie.

— Je... je suis désolé Harry ! Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça ! Je... Ron... balbutia-t-elle.

Harry reprit vite ses esprits. Hermione avait le teint pâle et avait porté sa main à ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque !

— Calme-toi Hermione. Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

— Tu... Tu as voulu m'embrasser pour me remonter le moral, c'est ça ?

— Oui... Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle lentement.

Harry lui donnait une excuse facile et elle l'accepta sans vraiment y réfléchir. Mais des questions ne cessaient d'apparaître dans son esprit.

— Merci, dit Harry avec un faible sourire gêné.

— Ne dis rien à Ron, s'il te plaît.

Harry acquiesça. « De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu lui annoncer ça... », se dit-il silencieusement.

Hermione se leva rapidement, sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Mais elle resta sur le seuil, dos à la porte. Ses pensées tournoyaient rapidement dans sa tête, à en donner le vertige. Et son cœur battait la chamade.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça ! Ça ne me ressemble pas... Que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant ? »

Elle commença à descendre lentement les escaliers. Elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle avait secrètement apprécié ce moment de plaisir, en embrassant Harry.

« J'aime Ron. »

C'était vrai, elle le savait. Son amour pour Ron était sincère. Harry était son meilleur ami. Jamais elle ne s'était surprise à éprouver des sentiments amoureux envers lui. Elle le considérait comme un frère. Elle ne s'imaginait pas passer outre ce sentiment pour éprouver autre chose envers lui.

« Mais que s'est-il donc passé ? Je l'ai vu me reluquer pendant un moment, c'est la première fois que je le voyais faire ça. En temps normal, je déteste ça. Mais bizarrement, j'y ai pris plaisir ! Et j'ai été subitement attirée par lui, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter ! »

« À moins que... ? ». Mais non, c'était impossible ! Harry ne lui aurait jamais lancé un sort ! De plus, il n'avait pas sa baguette à portée de mains. Et il avait été réellement surpris de son geste.

Elle se retrouva devant le canapé qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Bien qu'il lui semblait que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Ron n'avait presque pas bougé.

« Que faire ? »

La solution s'imposa rapidement à elle après avoir croisé les yeux de son petit ami : ne rien révéler, ne plus y penser et ne certainement pas recommencer.


	3. Relation impossible ?

**Chapitre 3 : Relation impossible ?**

Harry y pensait, lui. Et renouveler l'expérience de l'aurait certainement pas dérangé. Mais tout comme Hermione, il savait qu'une relation amoureuse était impossible. Pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, cependant. Seul dans la chambre, il parlait à voix haute.

« Elle aime Ron. J'aime Ginny. » se disait-il.

Oui, même si sa relation avec Ginny était tendue, Harry savait qu'il l'aimait quand même. Mais ses sentiments étaient-ils encore assez forts pour parler d'amour ?

« Il n'y a de toute façon rien à espérer avec Hermione. D'accord, elle m'a embrassé, mais ça s'arrête sûrement là. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, alors ? »

Il ne croyait absolument pas à l'excuse « remonter le moral » qu'il avait lui-même formulée. C'était uniquement pour calmer Hermione qu'il avait dit ça.

Au cours de toutes les années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard, Harry n'avait jamais considéré Hermione comme une petite amie potentielle. Elle était... Elle _était_ Hermione. Juste Hermione. Sa meilleure amie, celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu, présente dans presque toutes les épreuves, en qui il savait qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance absolue. Il était alors sorti avec Cho Chang en cinquième année. Et l'année suivante avec Ginny. Il avait également vite deviné que Ron était amoureux d'Hermione. Jamais Harry n'aurait alors pu se permettre de tomber amoureux d'elle et infliger ça à son meilleur ami. Même l'année dernière lorsque ce dernier les avait abandonnés dans la recherche des horcruxes et qu'Harry et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux, Harry n'aurait jamais pu regarder Hermione d'une autre façon. Mais maintenant...

« Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait des sentiments pour... ? Non ! Non, je ne dois pas y penser ! Ginny. Oui, je dois plutôt penser à arranger les choses avec Ginny. »

Les jours suivants se révélèrent assez pénibles. Chaque fois qu'Harry croisait le regard d'Hermione, celle-ci baissait souvent les yeux. Les quelques fois où ils se parlèrent, cela ne dura pas plus de quelques mots. Elle s'arrangeait également au maximum pour ne jamais être seule avec lui dans une même pièce. Las de la situation, Harry se promit de réussir à lui parler. Mais avant cela...

— Ginny.

— Oui ?

— J'aimerais te parler, tu veux bien venir avec moi s'il te plaît ?

Le temps était magnifique et tout le monde était dans l'immense jardin du Terrier, prenant un bain de soleil. Depuis que le ministère avait chassé les détraqueurs de Grande-Bretagne, le soleil et la chaleur avait repris sa place durant l'été. Harry réussit à convaincre Ginny de l'accompagner dans la cuisine, qui était vide.

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous deux, dit Harry lentement.

Silencieuse, Ginny se doutait de la suite. Une boule se forma rapidement dans sa gorge.

— Je pense qu'il serait, pour l'instant, préférable... commença Harry, en essayant de choisir les bons mots.

— De rompre ? compléta Ginny, les yeux vers le haut, se retenant de pleurer.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sortes les mots les plus durs ? accusa ironiquement Harry avec un sourire, mais qui reprit immédiatement un air sérieux. Mais bon, tu as raison, je veux qu'on se sépare. Mais pas définitivement. Tu vois comme moi, j'en suis sur, que nous allons pour le moment droit dans le mur ! Si on continue, on arrivera un jour à une impasse.

Pas de réponse. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les jours de Ginny. Harry avait espéré qu'elle ne pleurerait pas, comme lorsqu'ils avaient rompu le jour des funérailles de Dumbledore. Mais aujourd'hui serait visiblement un jour plus compliqué.

— Je suis sûr que si on se séparait brièvement, ça nous aiderait à mieux nous retrouver ! continua Harry.

— Hermione, dit simplement Ginny en s'essuyant les yeux.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi, Hermione ?

— C'est à cause d'elle que tu veux rompre ?

— Comment ça ?

— Harry, j'ai bien vu que vous vous êtes évités ces derniers jours ! Et Hermione ne cesse de te regarder dés que toi-même tu ne la regardes plus !

Harry resta interloqué. Hermione le regardait dès qu'il regardait ailleurs ? Ça n'avait pas de sens... Pas selon lui. Hermione ne pouvait _pas_ avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il était tombé d'accord là-dessus, même si le baiser restait encore un mystère pour lui.

— Oublie, Ginny. Je te garantis qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Hermione et qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec mon choix.

— Très bien.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éclipsa. Harry poussa un long soupir en se tournant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés et il les vit se diriger vers la cuisine.

— Harry ! appela Ron en souriant.

Ils entrèrent. Hermione tenait sa main.

— Ça va mon vieux ? demanda-t-il après avoir vu sa mine.

Harry leur expliqua ce qu'il venait de faire. La jeune femme s'obstinait toujours à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle fixait toujours autre chose quand il la regardait – ses pieds, en l'occurrence. Mais elle avait les sourcils froncés, preuve qu'elle restait attentive.

— Bah, si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose pour vous... C'est toi qui vois ! Je ne t'en veux pas.

— Merci, Ron.

— Je voulais en fait te proposer une baignade ! Hermione a dit que c'était une bonne idée ! Il y a un lac de l'autre côté de la colline, l'eau sera sûrement bonne vu le temps qu'il fait !

« Parfait ! » pensa Harry. « J'arriverai sûrement à coincer Hermione et enfin lui parler ! »

— Je vais prévenir Ginny, dit Hermione.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre prêts. Harry et Ron portaient galamment les sacs comportant les serviettes de bain, les vêtements de rechange et de quoi boire et manger. Sur le chemin, les filles marchaient une vingtaine de mettre devant les garçons et semblaient en grande discussion. Harry aurait pu parier son ancien balai sur le sujet de leur conversation.

La route ne fut pas longue, ils furent arrivés en moins d'un quart d'heure. Comme prévu, la température de l'eau était idéale. Ils se vêtirent de leurs maillots et étendirent les serviettes au bord de l'eau. Ron fut le premier à se jeter à l'eau. Ginny le suivit rapidement. Hermione hésita et préféra s'asseoir en trempant simplement ses pieds dans l'eau. Harry s'assit avec elle. Il allait enfin pouvoir enfin lui parler... Mais ce fut elle qui brisa le silence la première.

— Pourquoi as-tu réellement rompu avec Ginny ?

Harry se tourna vers elle. Elle avait remonté ses genoux contre elle et avait le visage soucieux.

— J'espère que... continua-t-elle.

— Ne pense pas que ça a un quelconque rapport avec toi et ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, Hermione.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Seuls les bruits d'éclaboussures de Ron et Ginny dans l'eau brisaient le calme.

— Puisqu'on en parle, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne cesses de m'éviter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé que...

— Moins fort, s'il te plaît ! supplia Hermione en chuchotant presque.

— ... que ça doit te gêner et changer quelque chose entre nous, termina Harry tout bas.

— Je ne suis pas gênée Harry, mais j'ai honte ! J'aime Ron et je t'ai embrassé, toi ! Tu es comme un frère pour moi et il est impossible que l'on ait une relation d'une autre nature !

— Je le sais bien, Hermione ! Je n'ai jamais espéré quoi que ce soit !

— Mais je n'arrive pas à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé non plus !

La voix d'Hermione se brisa et elle se mit le visage dans les mains. Elle semblait désespérée, au bord de la crise. Il était rare de la voir dans un tel état.

— Ne pense plus à ce baiser, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien...

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

— Je me détesterais si on devait détruire notre amitié juste à cause de ça. Promets-moi de ne plus y penser, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, le visage perdu contre le torse d'Harry. Mais il l'entendit alors souffler doucement :

— Promit.

Harry lui déposa affectueusement un baiser sur le front. Il se leva alors et lui tendit la main, son intention clairement perceptible dans son regard.

— Oh non, Harry, s'il te plaît...

— Ne m'oblige pas à t'y lancer de force, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle sourit également, rougit, et accepta finalement sa main. Ils sautèrent ensemble dans l'eau, main dans la main, un éclat de rire aux lèvres.


	4. Décision commune

**Chapitre 4 : Décision commune**

La mi-août approcha avec une énorme surprise.

— Les enfants ! appela Arthur depuis le bas des escaliers. Descendez vite !

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient tous les trois dans la chambre de ce dernier. Les garçons, couchés à plat ventre sur le sol, se disputaient une énième partie d'échec tandis que la jeune femme les regardait, assise sur le lit de Ron, en lisant un bouquin.

La relation entre Harry et Hermione était redevenue aussi fraternelle qu'avant, chacun se gardant d'évoquer l'« incident », comme ils se le nommaient dans leurs têtes. Ron, quant à lui, n'avait absolument remarqué aucun changement, tant lorsque son meilleur ami et sa petite amie s'étaient évités que lorsqu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.

— J'abandonne ! soupira Harry en renversant l'échiquier. Je crois que je désespère de te battre un jour à ce jeu...

Ron éclata de rire et se leva.

— Allons voir ce que veut papa !

Ils abandonnèrent donc leurs activités et descendirent dans le salon. Mr Weasley les attendait près de la table, un journal à la main, sa femme à ses côtés. Tous les deux avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là, papa ? Il n'est que midi.

— Je suis venu vous apporter ceci ! répondit le père de Ron. C'est la Gazette de demain. Regardez !

Il étala en grand la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. Le trio se pencha et ils purent voir, à la une du journal, une immense photo en noir et blanc d'un lieu qu'ils connaissaient tous très bien – Poudlard. Mais le vieux château ne ressemblait pas à celui dans lequel s'était produite la dernière bataille en mai dernier. Il semblait complètement restauré. Les hautes tours étaient intactes. Les ailes paraissaient indemnes. Plus aucune trace du combat n'était visible. Sous la photo, un titre en grand indiquait :

POUDLARD : LA REOUVERTURE

— C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Harry.

— Surprise, surprise ! répondit Molly. Mais lisez donc la suite !

_C'est à la surprise générale qu'une communication officielle nous annonce la réouverture précoce du collège. Lieu de la Dernière Bataille, le château et ses environs avaient pourtant subi de lourds dégâts physiques et les réparations auraient dû durer bien plus que quelques mois._

_« Dès le départ, la restauration de Poudlard a secrètement été une priorité du ministère et de la direction de l'école, indique Percy Weasley, l'assistant du ministre. Une brigade spéciale a été constituée et avait pour unique but de s'occuper de la réparation des dégâts. »_

_Le Ministre lui-même, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tenu à s'exprimer :_

_« La directrice, Minerva McGonagall, et moi-même sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que la communauté magique devait acquérir rapidement une grande stabilité, après la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Une rentrée prévue pour le 1__er__ septembre s'est donc imposée. Tous les moyens ont donc été pris pour y parvenir, nous avons également reçu la pleine coopération des professeurs. Et c'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous annonçons que la rentrée scolaire aura bien lieu à la date habituelle. »_

_« L'éducation des jeunes sorciers redevient une priorité, ajoute Percy Weasley, surtout après l'année écoulée. »_

_L'enseignement a en effet été fortement perturbé lors de la dernière année scolaire. Nombreux sont les élèves qui n'ont pu suivre entièrement le programme, voir pas du tout. Le programme lui-même n'était pas le même. Se pose alors la question de la façon dont la nouvelle année sera préparée. La nouvelle directrice précise que les élèves auront alors le choix._

_« Un hibou sera envoyé à chaque étudiant, déclare Minerva McGonagall. Etudier à Poudlard n'est bien entendu plus une obligation, comme cela avait été instauré il y a un an. Si l'élève souhaite revenir à Poudlard, il devra simplement envoyer un formulaire de confirmation. Il lui sera alors naturellement conseillé de repasser son année précédente. S'il souhaite tout de même entrer dans l'année supérieure, il devra passer avec succès de nouveaux examens. »_

_(Pour plus d'information sur les moyens mis en mesure par le ministère pour la réouverture de Poudlard, voir page 17. Pour des précisions sur le nouveau programme scolaire et l'interview de parents d'élèves, voir page 22 et 23.)_

Harry, Hermione et Ron restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, malgré qu'ils aient fini de lire l'article. Mr et Mrs Weasley n'étaient plus là, sans doute pour les laisser discuter seuls. Le rouquin fut le premier à parler :

— Ça alors... Je ne pensais pas que l'école rouvrirait si vite...

— Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Harry.

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, toujours silencieuse.

— Toi, j'imagine que tu veux y retourner ?

Elle acquiesça, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu sais que les études ont toujours été très importantes pour moi. Je veux réussir mes Aspics.

— Très bien. Je pense comme toi.

Ron faillit s'étrangler.

— T'as dit quoi, Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en toussant bruyamment. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

— Non, je ne plaisante pas. Moi aussi, je veux retourner à Poudlard, dit-il sérieusement en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Je ne doute pas qu'on puisse facilement trouver un travail sans diplôme, mais pour moi c'est symbolique. Je veux vraiment terminer la septième année. Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait cette chance. Mais maintenant qu'on l'a, je ne veux pas la laisser partir. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, je ne vais quand même pas laisser Hermione y aller toute seule.

Cette dernière se jeta alors dans ses bras.

— Merci, dit-elle d'une voix émue.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Ron. Il avait la bouche ouverte, l'air incrédule.

— Euh... Bon et bien, dit-il lentement, je vous suis alors...

— C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

— Si vous y aller tous les deux, je viens aussi, répondit Ron d'un air évident. Je ne vais pas rester seul derrière comme un idiot.

— Oh, Ron !

Hermione l'enlaça également et l'embrassa.

— Vous avez décidé quelque chose ?

Molly était revenue dans la cuisine. Arthur semblait être retourné au travail.

— On retourne à Poudlard ! jubila Harry. Tous les trois !

Elle poussa un petit cri et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il était évident que c'est ce qu'elle avait attendu d'eux.

— Je suis si fière de vous ! Vous devenez vraiment responsables !

— On _devient_ responsable ? dit Ron avec ironie. Je croyais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'était !

Mais Mrs Weasley ne releva pas et poursuivit avec bonne humeur :

— Vous recevrez sûrement les lettres demain ! Et il vous faudra encore acheter vos nouvelles fournitures à Londres !

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même bonne humeur. Harry aussi se sentait joyeux. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une seule personne ne semblait pas enchantée : Hermione. Elle restait soucieuse et ne parlait à personne. Mais il préféra ne rien lui demander.

Le matin suivant, ils reçurent comme prévu les trois lettres de réadmissions ainsi que les listes des fournitures pour la septième année. Ils renvoyèrent immédiatement les hiboux avec leurs confirmations respectives. Le trio se rendit le jour même au Chemin de Traverse, avec Molly et Ginny. Cette dernière allait repasser sa sixième, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas retournée à l'école après Noël, l'année passée. Ils firent donc tous l'acquisition de nouveaux livres, robes et autres fournitures. Harry était bien entendu reconnu par tout le monde et il arrivait encore qu'on veuille lui serrer la main. Ils furent aussi surpris de rencontrer Neville, qui avait également décidé de retourner à Poudlard, malgré qu'il ait déjà réalisé son année d'Aspic (« Mais une année comme celle-là, ça ne compte pas ! » s'était-il justifié).

Le soir même, Harry était dans son lit et feuilletait son _Manuel de métamorphose avancé_. Il était rare de sa part de lire ses livres scolaires pendant les vacances, mais l'idée de retourner en cours l'excitait plus que les années précédentes.

— Cette année, les cours, ça va pas être de la Patacitrouille ! soupira-t-il à l'adresse de son ami rouquin. Ron ? Tu m'entends ?

Mais ce dernier ronflait déjà. Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière d'un coup de baguette, il entendit des coups discrets à la porte. Intrigué, il se leva et ouvrit la porte. C'était Hermione.

Il ressentit alors un léger sentiment de gêne. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Et Hermione était vêtue une fine et courte robe de nuit blanche, quelque peu transparente. Il pouvait presque voir ses seins au travers. Mais il ne devait surtout pas y penser. Car la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas : elle était en pleurs.

— Hermione ? Mais que... ?

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Sur le moment, Harry fut déconcerté, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais sa raison reprit le dessus et il l'amena sur le lit, où ils s'assirent tous les deux, la jeune femme toujours agrippée à lui. Il déposa une main dans son dos, tandis que l'autre lui caressait les cheveux.

— Calme-toi, Hermione. Tout va bien, je suis là, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, pour la réconforter.

Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme et cesse de pleurer. Il s'écarta alors d'elle, essuya tendrement ses joues humides de ses deux mains et prit finalement ses deux mains à elle dans les siennes. Malgré ses yeux rouges et gonflés, elle restait très belle.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— C... C'est... mes parents, réussit-elle à articuler.

— Tes parents ? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

— N... Non, tout va bien, mais...

Mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer, ils entendirent quelqu'un remuer.

— Qué-ce qui s'paasse ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Ron.

Harry du réprimer l'envie de le frapper. Mais il se rappela que ce dernier était le petit ami d'Hermione. Il réussit à dire calmement :

— Réveille-toi. C'est Hermione. Elle ne va pas bien.

Ron se leva alors brusquement.

— Hermione ! Il y a un problème ? Tu as pleuré ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Calme-toi, R... Ron, je vais bien, répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, tandis que Ron passait un bras sur ses épaules.

— Explique-nous, dit Harry. Tes parents... vont bien, tu es sûre ?

— Oui, affirma-t-elle, le visage baissé. Enfin, j'imagine. C'est juste que... Depuis... que tout est fini, je pense à aller les retrouver pour lever mon sortilège. Et maintenant qu'on retourne à Poudlard, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être le faire avant la rentrée... Mais... Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Elle releva la tête et fixa Harry. Des larmes montèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux.

— Et si... Et s'ils étaient plus heureux maintenant qu'avant ? Si leur nouvelle vie aujourd'hui est... est plus _épanouie _? Co-comment pourrais-je alors les arracher à ça et les faire revenir ?

Elle craqua et pleura de plus belle sur le torse de Ron. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule et la caressa doucement, pour l'apaiser.

— Hermione, dit calmement Harry. Comment peux-tu penser cela ? Comment peux-tu croire qu'ils seraient plus heureux qu'avant ? Ils ne vivent pas avec leurs réels souvenirs. Ils n'ont pas non plus de souvenirs de _toi_.

Il fit une pause. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite, pour qu'Hermione puisse bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Harry s'imaginait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. La peine, la tristesse et le doute devaient la ronger de l'intérieur. Il continua :

— Ce qu'ils vivent aujourd'hui n'est presque qu'une illusion. C'est impossible qu'ils soient réellement plus heureux. Tu ne peux pas les laisser comme ça et les priver de leurs vrais souvenirs, de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu et connu avant.

Hermione cessa de pleurer au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et il sut qu'il avait réussi à la ramener à la raison. Mais un doute semblait subsister dans son regard.

— On viendra avec toi, ajouta Harry. Ça va aller. Je te le promets. Ron ?

— Oui, dit-il avant de s'éclaircir discrètement la gorge. Oui, on sera là avec toi.

— Promit ? insista-t-elle en s'essuyant à nouveau les yeux.

— Promit, répéta Harry.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il essaya alors de transmettre tout ce qu'il pouvait dans ce geste.

— Merci. Tu as raison Harry, je suis stupide. Merci.

— Arrête, tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai. C'est toi la plus intelligente, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle leur souhaita alors bonne nuit et rejoignit sa chambre. Harry fixa la porte pendant encore un moment après qu'elle soit partie, puis se tourna vers Ron. Il regardait Harry d'un air complètement hébété.

— Ça alors...

— Quoi ?

— Je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien parler aux filles, Harry !

Harry lui donna une petite claque sur la tête.

— Imbécile...

— Je suis sérieux !

Ils éteignirent la lumière et se recouchèrent. Mais Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil rapidement. Il pensait à Hermione et ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si il avait su que c'était part ça qu'elle avait été si préoccupée la veille, il lui aurait demandé plus tôt ce qui n'allait pas, au lieu d'attendre qu'elle soit dans cet état. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir triste...


	5. Émotions

**Chapitre 5 : Émotions**

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle va vraiment rater le train !

— Tu sais bien qu'elle n'oserait jamais le rater ! Arrête un peu de stresser, Hermione va sûrement arriver d'un instant à l'autre. À force, tu vas réussir à me mettre sur les nerfs, moi aussi.

C'était le 1er septembre. Harry et Ron étaient sur la voie 9 3/4, à côté du Poudlard Express. Il était plein à craquer, mais ils avaient heureusement déjà réservé un compartiment. Ils attendaient Hermione, qui n'était pas encore là. Et le train partait dans quelques minutes. Ron venait, pour la cinquième fois, de traverser la barrière magique pour vérifier si elle arrivait. Il était en proie à une véritable angoisse et ne restait pas en place, ne cessant de marcher de long en large.

Harry en devenait presque agacé. Lui-même avait pourtant deviné qu'Hermione ne viendrait qu'à la dernière minute, profitant un maximum de ses parents. Depuis le jour où Hermione leur avait rendu la mémoire et qu'ils étaient revenus en Angleterre, elle ne les avait plus quittés. Ce jour avait été riche en émotions, Harry était certain de ne jamais l'oublier...

Ils s'étaient levés tous les trois dès l'aube. La veille, ils avaient prévenu les parents de Ron de leur intention. Arthur et Molly n'avaient pas soulevé d'objections, comprenant parfaitement la détresse d'Hermione, qu'ils considéraient comme leur fille. Ils leur avaient juste conseillé d'être très prudents.

Le trio s'était donc rendu en Australie par Portoloin intercontinental. Grâce à Mr Weasley, ils avaient obtenu sans problème l'autorisation du ministère. Comme ils ne savaient pas dans quelle ville les parents d'Hermione se trouvaient, ils s'étaient dans un premier temps rendus à Sydney. Très facilement, grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, ils s'étaient introduits dans l'Hôtel de Ville pour y consulter dans les archives la liste des habitants. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, mais ne s'étaient pas découragés pour autant. Ils avaient visité plusieurs grandes villes de la côte est, là où il était le plus susceptible de les trouver : Melbourne, Brisbane, Newcastle... et enfin, Gold Coast. C'est dans cette dernière qu'ils les avaient enfin trouvés.

— Comment tu as dit qu'ils s'appelaient, déjà ? avait demandé Ron, alors qu'ils cherchaient dans les archives.

— Ronald, tu me le demandes à chaque fois qu'on change de ville !

— C'est juste pour être sûr !

— Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! Regarde Hermione, je crois qu'on les a... Wilkins... Wendell et Monica Wilkins...

Elle s'était précipitée vers Harry en laissant tomber les documents qu'elle avait en mains. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait alors regardé les noms que lui montrait Harry.

— C'est forcément eux... avait-elle répondu à voix basse.

— Ils habitent où ? avait demandé Ron.

— Dans un quartier résidentiel, avait répondu Harry.

Il avait alors remarqué l'état de son amie. Ses yeux, immobiles, fixaient toujours les noms de ses parents. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme plus élevé que la normale. Harry avait alors ajouté, à son adresse :

— On n'est pas obligés d'y aller tout de suite. À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent sûrement être encore au travail. Et puis... je ne pense pas que... heu... leur maison soit très loin d'ici. Si on trouve une carte de la ville... on peut y aller à pied ? Ça te détendra...

Hermione avait acquiescé par un hochement de tête. Avant de fondre en larme, encore une fois. Harry avait amorcé un geste, mais Ron fut plus rapide que lui cette fois-là et avait enlacé Hermione contre lui. Les jours précédents, elle avait aussi beaucoup pleuré, malgré la promesse d'Harry et Ron. Elle pensait aussi ne pas être capable de rendre la mémoire à ses parents. Elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver. Et même pire, de les blesser. Elle se calmait généralement après qu'ils l'aient réconfortée en la serrant contre eux et en faisant louange de ses capacités magiques.

Ils s'étaient donc rendus à pied au domicile de Mr et Mrs Wilkins. Deux voitures étaient stationnées devant, ce qui avait signifié leur présence. Harry et Ron avaient alors laissé à Hermione tout son temps pour se décider à sonner à la porte. Il n'y avait cependant pas eu raison de s'inquiéter. Elle avait réussi très facilement à stupéfixer ses parents, avec beaucoup de sang-froid. Ils les étendirent alors sur les divans grâce au _Mobilicorpus_. C'est à ce moment-là que les choses étaient devenues plus difficiles. Hermione avait besoin de calme et de concentration. Ils avaient dû rester silencieux pendant plusieurs longues minutes, une première fois avec Mr Granger, comme on pouvait désormais l'appeler, et une seconde fois avec Mrs Granger. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, la jeune femme poussa un soupir d'épuisement. Cet art requérait une assez grande quantité de puissance magique, ce qui expliquait sa fatigue. Une fois son souffle récupéré, l'instant fatidique eut lieu :

— Enervatum, avait prononcé Hermione d'une voix tremblante, sa baguette visant son père.

Ce dernier avait alors ouvert les yeux. En se redressant lentement, il semblait se réveiller d'un profond et long sommeil. Tour à tour, il avait regardé Ron, Harry et...

— Her... mione ?

— Papa ! s'était exclamée Hermione, d'une voix fortement aiguë.

Elle avait alors aussitôt plongé dans ses bras. La pression de la pièce retomba et Harry et Ron avaient poussé tous les deux un soupir de soulagement. Hermione avait réussi. Elle répéta la même opération avec sa mère et même si cette dernière mit un peu plus de temps à retrouver ses esprits, elle avait semblé récupérer tous ses souvenirs.

Etait venue ensuite la partie délicate de leur expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient en Australie, dans une maison qui n'était pas la leur. Ils avaient encaissé difficilement le choc. Jusqu'à même se fâcher qu'Hermione ne leur ai pas demandé leur avis. Cette dernière, au bord des larmes, dut quitter la pièce pour aller se calmer. Harry s'était excusé pour aller la rejoindre, laissant Ron seul avec eux.

— Hermione, ça va ? Détends-toi... avait-il dit.

— Non, ça ne va pas ! Ils sont égoïstes ! Ils ne pensent pas à... à tout ce qu'on a dû supporter, tout ce qu'on a fait... ce que TU as fait !

— Bien sûr que non qu'ils n'y pensent pas ! Ils ne sont pas égoïstes Hermione, mais ils ne peuvent simplement pas s'en rendre compte. Comprends aussi que pour eux, c'est un grand choc d'apprendre ça comme ça. Laisse-leur un peu de temps.

Il avait ajouté ensuite :

— Je vais leur parler.

Il l'avait prise par la main et l'avait ramené dans le salon.

— Mr et Mrs Granger, il vous faut savoir que si Hermione a fait cela, c'est uniquement pour vous protéger, parce qu'elle vous aime et tient à vous. Si vous voulez vous fâcher sur quelqu'un, faites-le plutôt sur moi. Vous avez là une fille... vraiment formidable. J'avais besoin de son aide et elle a accepté de me suivre. De ce fait, il y avait un risque pour vous, faible, mais présent. Elle a donc fait cela uniquement pour votre bien, pour votre propre sécurité. Ne la blâmez pas pour cela.

Les parents d'Hermione avaient alors échangé un regard entre eux, quelque peu gêné par le discours d'Harry. Hermione, elle, l'avait remercié du regard. Après cela, le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé plus calmement. Les garçons étaient restés les plus discrets possible, laissant profiter Hermione de ses parents.

La nuit venue, Harry et Ron avaient décidé de retourner au Terrier par retour de Portoloin. Ils avaient également insisté pour qu'Hermione reste avec ses parents jusqu'à la rentrée, pour qu'ils puissent prendre le temps de se retrouver et de retourner en Angleterre.

— Regarde, la voilà ! s'exclama Harry.

Hermione venait en effet de passer la barrière magique, essoufflée et avec un chariot à bagages. Elle était cependant radieuse, un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Immédiatement, elle sauta au bras de Ron pour l'embrasser. Vint ensuite le tour de Harry, qu'elle embrassa aussi, mais sur la joue. Elle ajouta également à son oreille :

— Je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Pour mes parents.

— Tout ce que je ferais ne sera jamais suffisant pour te remercier, toi, de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, répondit Harry avec sérieux.

Elle rayonna de plus belle. Mais le train cracha un panache de vapeur et les fit sursauter.

— On aura le temps de parler plus tard, dépêchez-vous ! leur cria Ron. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir si tard, Hermione ?

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement parfois toujours étonnée du manque de compréhension de son petit ami. Ils hissèrent la lourde valise à bord du train et y montèrent juste à temps, avant que celui-ci ne démarre. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers leur compartiment, qu'occupaient déjà Ginny, Luna et Neville.

— Salut tout le monde, lança joyeusement Hermione.

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard fut quelque peu inconfortable. À six dans un petit compartiment, ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Sans parler des élèves, souvent des premières, qui collaient leurs visages aux carreaux pour apercevoir l'Elu. Mais Harry et les autres firent leur possible pour que l'ambiance soit la meilleure possible. Ils lancèrent des blagues, jouèrent à la Bataille Explosive, riant et mangeant.

Cependant, Harry et Hermione furent assez mal à l'aise, coincés l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effleurer la main ou la cuisse d'Hermione à chaque mouvement, tout comme elle. Ce qui se traduisait en regards confus, joues roses et sourires gênés...


	6. Doutes à Poudlard

**Chapitre 6 : Doutes à Poudlard**

Une fois arrivé à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, sortir du train ne fut pas une mince affaire. Mais avant même de sortir du compartiment, Harry eut la sensation d'être observé. Il tourna la tête et fut frappé par le regard que lui adressait Ron. Dur et soucieux. Mais avant même qu'Harry ait ouvert la bouche, Ron détourna la tête et sortit le premier. Intrigué, Harry resta quelques instants sur place, laissant sortir d'abord tous les autres du compartiment. Tous les autres sauf...

— Ne m'attends pas, Harry. Je dois juste ranger encore une ou deux petites choses et j'arrive.

Harry sursauta légèrement. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione était encore là, chipotant dans sa malle. Il sortit donc dans le couloir. Tout le monde se bousculait, avec bagages et cages de hiboux. Le Survivant devait également éviter tous ceux qui voulaient lui serrer la main ou qui voulaient l'embrasser sur la joue (des filles, surtout). Une fois le parcours du combattant franchi, il put enfin sortir du train et déposer ses affaires sur le quai. Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas moins bruyant et moins encombré que le train. Il était rempli d'une immense foule.

— Harry ! rugit une voix familière.

— Hagrid ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ce dernier serra Harry à lui en briser les côtes.

— Tu ne devines pas ? C'est à cause de toi, bien sûr !

— Encore ?

Hagrid s'esclaffa.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça s'arrêtera un jour, tu sais ! Il faut que j'y aille, je dois conduire les premières années. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Et il s'éloigna, en forçant la foule à se disperser.

— Allez, du balai ! Y'a rien à voir !

Dans le train, Hermione, ayant fini de ranger ses affaires, entreprit d'y sortir. Elle fut cependant freinée dans sa démarche lorsqu'elle atteignit les marches.

— Harry, appela-t-elle, tu peux m'aider ?

— Oui, attends, j'arrive !

Tandis qu'ils essayèrent à deux de descendre la valise d'Hermione sur le quai, ça recommença. Effleurement de mains. Regards confus. Rougissements. Sourires gênés.

— Hé !

Ron s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, toujours avec le même regard dur.

— Vous pouvez m'expliquer à quoi vous jouez ? dit-il sur un ton hargneux.

— À… à quoi on joue ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu…

— Je vous ai vu dans le train ! ragea-t-il. Et ici aussi ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous regarder bizarrement, de sourire et de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi !

Hermione sembla tétanisée.

— Ron, ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi…

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'adressait surtout à Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?

L'interpellé soupira. Il avait suspecté cette réaction depuis qu'il avait surpris le regard de Ron, dans le train.

— Ron, tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est entre Hermione et moi. Je n'essaye rien du tout…

Le rouquin ne sembla pas entièrement convaincu. Il se calma, mais empoigna fermement la main de sa petite amie et s'éloigna avec elle. Harry, pour sa part, rejoignit Ginny, Neville et Luna dans une diligence qui fit route vers le château. Alors que le silence régnait, Luna lança subitement, sans aucun doute à l'intention d'Harry et Ginny :

— Vous sortez toujours ensemble ?

Ces derniers se regardèrent, légèrement surpris et un peu gênés.

— Heu… Non, Luna, répondit Ginny. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble pour le moment.

— C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

— Toi, tu es amoureux d'Hermione, maintenant, ajouta-t-elle.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Si Harry avait été en train de boire un jus de citrouille à cet instant, il aurait sans doute tout recraché. L'atmosphère dans la calèche changea radicalement. Ginny se figea et même Neville releva soudainement la tête. La bouche grande ouverte, Harry regarda Luna sans répondre.

— J'ai raison ? ajouta-t-elle.

Ginny regardait désormais Harry d'un œil noir.

— Je… N-Non ! s'écria-t-il. Bien sûr que non ! Je… Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire ça…

— Juste ta façon d'agir en sa présence, répondit immédiatement Luna.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour éviter le regard rageur que devait lui adresser son ex-petite amie. Dehors, le temps était humide et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir.

Dans une autre calèche, non loin de la leur, Ron et Hermione y étaient seuls et parlaient toujours de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu la façon dont il te regardait ! rugit le rouquin.

— Il me regardait tout à fait normalement, Ron ! répliqua la jeune femme avec mauvaise humeur.

— Arrête de jouer la comédie…

— Il ne faisait que m'aider à descendre ma valise ! s'emporta Hermione. Arrête ta stupide crise de jalousie !

Ron se renfrogna, tête baissée et bras croisés. Mais la brune continua :

— Harry est mon meilleur ami ! Et le tiens aussi, d'ailleurs ! Tu n'as donc pas confiance en lui ?

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence. Avant de rentrer dans le château, les élèves purent découvrir de leurs propres yeux que plus aucun dégât n'était effectivement présent. Harry ressentit une très prévisible sensation de bonheur. Dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit entre Hermione et Neville, Ron et Ginny lui lançant toujours des regards noirs. La répartition eut alors lieu.

Harry trouva que la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau ressemblait fortement à celle qu'il avait entendue il y a sept ans, lorsque lui-même était entré à Poudlard pour la première fois. N'ayant plus de conseil en rapport avec les menaces extérieures à prodiguer, il se contenta d'expliquer les qualités de chaque maison. Après que les nouveaux élèves furent répartis, le dîner fut servi et fut excellent comme à son habitude. Le professeur McGonagall prononça un bref discours sur le plaisir que la réouverture de Poudlard lui procurait, avant d'envoyer tout le monde se coucher. En se levant, Harry remarqua alors quelque chose…

— Hermione, tu n'es plus Préfète ? Je savais pour Ron, mais toi je pensais que…

— J'ai bien reçu une lettre de McGonagall qui me proposait de récupérer mes fonctions, le coupa-t-elle, mais j'ai décliné l'offre. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, je serais plus tranquille. D'ailleurs, toi non plus tu n'as pas voulu reprendre le poste de capitaine des Gryffondor ?

Harry eut un petit sourire. Elle aussi avait remarqué l'absence d'insigne sur sa robe.

— Moi aussi je voulais être plus tranquille. Mais je vais quand même me porter candidat pour le poste d'attrapeur…

— Ça, je n'en doutais pas, répondit-elle avec légèreté.

Mais elle ajouta ensuite avec sérieux :

— Est-ce qu'on pourra se parler tantôt, quand la salle commune sera vide ?

— Heu… D'accord… si tu veux...

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au septième étage séparément, Hermione avec Ron et Harry avec Neville. Fort heureusement, tous les élèves montèrent presque directement dans les dortoirs se coucher. Harry et Hermione ne durent pas attendre longtemps pour être seuls. Assis dans les fauteuils défoncés, devant la cheminée, ils purent discuter tranquillement.

— Alors, tu… heu… voulais me parler de quoi ? demanda l'Elu, tout en devinant malgré tout le sujet qu'Hermione désirait aborder.

— Harry, je pensais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair cet été. Comment Ron a pu avoir des doutes sur nous alors que… alors qu'il ne se passe normalement rien !

— Luna aussi pense que nous deux, on… enfin, que je suis… tu comprends, quoi, balbutia Harry après un petit instant d'hésitation. Elle me l'a dit sur le chemin de l'école.

— Elle pense aussi qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ?

— Non, pas vraiment. Elle croit que _moi_, je suis… amoureux. De toi, termina-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Et… heu… quand j'ai rompu avec Ginny, elle aussi elle a eu des doutes…

— C'est pas possible, ça fait déjà trois personnes qui pensent ça, et dés le premier jour… soupira-t-elle en passant nerveusement une main dans ses longs cheveux broussailleux.

Elle ajouta ensuite, en le fixant :

— Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

— Comment ça ?

— Enfin, ouvre un peu les yeux Harry ! On s'est embrassé il n'y a pas un mois de ça et voilà que certains pensent qu'on est ensemble ! En plus, il est inutile de nier qu'on était réellement gêné et mal à l'aise dans le train et sur le quai, tu le sais autant que moi !

Harry resta interloqué. C'était la première fois depuis le lac qu'Hermione évoquait leur baiser et l'étrangeté de leur relation.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… répondit-il, la bouche très sèche.

— Moi, j'aimerais que tu me dises quelque chose.

Elle s'était levée et lui faisait face. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle aspira une grande quantité d'air et lui demanda enfin ce qu'elle voulait lui demander depuis un moment :

— J'aimerais savoir si tu éprouves vraiment pour moi… autre chose que de l'amitié ?

Harry la regarda. Dans ses yeux en amandes se reflétaient les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. On pouvait discerner dans son regard le désir de recevoir une réponse négative. Mais le jeune homme, sans pouvoir franchement affirmer qu'il éprouvait de l'amour pour sa meilleure amie, savait également que répondre « non » serait un mensonge. Il répondit alors simplement :

— Je ne sais pas.

À ces mots, Hermione resta impassible, mais scruta le visage d'Harry. Tournant ensuite les talons, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit à voix basse et se rendit dans le dortoir des filles. Après avoir entendu la porte se refermer, Harry se redressa dans le fauteuil et se prit le visage dans les mains.


	7. Compromis

**Chapitre 7 : Compromis**

La première semaine de cours fut éprouvante. Non seulement Ron ne parlait plus à Harry, mais en plus Hermione se montrait également distante. Ainsi, Harry passait son temps à la regarder de loin, que ce soit dans la salle commune ou dans la bibliothèque. Neville, avec qui il passait désormais la plus grande partie de son temps libre, devait souvent le réveiller de sa contemplation d'Hermione. Harry en était presque abattu. Être privé de ses deux meilleurs amis était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter.

Les cours avaient également pris Harry par surprise. Il avait oublié à quel point il était difficile de suivre la cadence qu'imposaient les professeurs, d'autant plus en année d'Aspics. Et Harry n'osait pas demander l'aide d'Hermione, celle-ci voulant visiblement limiter son contact avec lui au minimum, croyant qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas tout à fait tort. Harry, pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à la contempler de loin, essayait toujours de définir ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. La tristesse de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés continuellement, la jalousie de voir le temps qu'elle passait avec Ron, l'agréable sensation dans le ventre qu'il éprouvait quand elle lui adressait la parole, la joie de voir enfin ses yeux et son visage de près et la peine lorsqu'elle s'éloignait à nouveau. Tout ceci le perturbait énormément…

— Harry ?

Ce dernier releva subitement la tête, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à s'arracher de son devoir de potion au son de cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était samedi matin et ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Hermione s'était approché de l'endroit où Harry s'était isolé pour travailler.

— Oh, salut Hermione, dit Harry en feignant l'indifférence. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, merci, sourit-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. L'estomac d'Harry fit un bond et son cœur fit des siennes.

« C'est _Hermione_, par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que je stresse ainsi ? On se connait depuis des années… », pensa furieusement Harry pour lui-même.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

— Je pense que je me débrouille.

— Je voulais te demander… Les essais de Quidditch ont lieu tantôt. Ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne te voir ?

Harry haussa les sourcils.

— Depuis quand tu me demandes la permission pour cela ? Tu sais très bien que non. Au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir ! Attends une seconde… Ron ne vient pas ?

— Il ne sait pas encore. Je voulais donc te demander si je pouvais quand même venir te voir, toi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Harry retourna dans la rédaction de son devoir en souriant intérieurement. Hermione avait demandé de pouvoir venir le voir jouer, il y avait de quoi sauter et hurler de bonheur ! Il préféra cependant s'en abstenir, car Mme Pince le jetterait dehors.

Harry n'avait presque jamais autant apprécié le Quidditch qu'à cet instant ! Subitement, l'esprit d'Harry passa la vitesse supérieure. Le Quidditch ! Il avait complètement oublié de prévenir la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe ! D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il envoya toutes ses affaires dans son sac et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque. Où pouvait-elle être ? Pariant sur le fait qu'elle se trouvait probablement dans la salle commune, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusque-là. Et l'élève qui abordait l'insigne de capitaine sur sa poitrine était bien là, sur une table.

À bout de souffle, Harry se dirigea vers elle :

— Ginny… Je voulais te dire… que je postule pour le poste d'attrapeur… tantôt !

La rousse leva les yeux vers lui, l'air presque agacé.

— Il était temps, j'ai bien cru que tu allais oublier. On n'aurait jamais gagné avec les autres zigotos qui se sont présentés. Rendez-vous sur le terrain à 14 h.

« C'était moins une », pensa Harry. Regardant ensuite l'heure sur sa montre en or bosselée, il s'en alla vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, non sans trottiner de bonheur.

Peu avant 14 h, il se rendit dans le hall d'entrée et fut surpris de voir Hermione, qui semblait l'attendre. Même dans sa simple tenue d'étudiante, elle était très belle.

— Ron…

— … est déjà sorti, finit-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Je lui ai dit que je voulais t'attendre, donc il a préféré partir seul, répondit Hermione à son interrogation muette.

— Ah, je vois… lâcha Harry, l'air maussade.

Ils prirent tous les deux la direction du terrain, sans se dire un mot, dans un premier temps. Compte tenu de la semaine qui venait de se passer, l'atmosphère était quelque peu gênante. Arrivés à mi-parcours du chemin qui reliait le château au stade, Hermione ne put tenir plus longtemps le silence. Elle s'arrêta net et lâcha d'un ton coupable :

— Harry, je suis vraiment désolé !

Il s'arrêta également, mais sans se retourner. Hermione vint donc se placer devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Je suis vraiment… sincèrement… désolé ! Pour cette semaine… Je n'aurai jamais dû me comporter ainsi ! Mais comprends-moi bien… Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir m'a perturbé.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Harry. Son regard était toujours plongé dans les yeux brun et désormais humides d'Hermione. Il avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle disait, mais ne trouvait rien à répondre.

— Et… Et pendant tous ces jours, reprit Hermione, j'ai alors pensé… mais comment ça a pu nous arriver ? De nous éloigner comme ça ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, tous les trois, l'année dernière ? Surtout… Surtout nous deux ! Tout ce temps qu'on a passé ensemble… Rien ne devrait pouvoir nous séparer, non ?

Harry écoutait toujours. Il remarqua seulement maintenant qu'Hermione lui avait pris ses deux mains dans les siennes. Ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement sensé. Quand Ron les avait abandonnés l'année passée, Hermione et lui étaient restés seuls pendant des mois. Même si Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué sur le moment, il était devenu plus proche d'elle comme jamais. Il était alors logique de penser que rien n'aurait pu briser leur amitié.

Ému, Harry baissa le regard et battit des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aussi aux yeux.

— Tu… Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé…

La jeune femme passa alors les bras derrière le cou de Harry. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, les bras dans son dos à elle, en la caressant légèrement.

— On va parler avec Ron, lui dit-elle. Et tout va redevenir comme avant.

Ils restèrent sur place quelques minutes, puis continuèrent leur chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au stade, Ron était déjà dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Ils décidèrent donc de lui parler après les essais et Hermione fila dans les gradins.

Pendant son épreuve, Harry n'était pas très concentré. Il ne cessait en effet de penser à Hermione et de ce qu'elle avait fait. C'est elle la première qui était venue vers lui pour se réconcilier : elle tenait donc vraiment à lui. Ce qu'il savait déjà, certes, mais il était bon de se le rappeler encore et encore. Elle avait d'ailleurs évoqué le temps passé ensemble sous la tente, ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais fait. Et elle voulait que Ron, elle et lui redeviennent le trio qu'ils étaient auparavant. Mais cela signifiait-il dire non à l'amour pour dire oui à l'amitié ? Ce compromis était-il équitable ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne suis pas sur d'être amoureux Hermione, donc il n'y a aucun compromis là-dedans ! » pensa Harry en se giflant mentalement. « J'ai intérêt à me concentrer si je veux rentrer dans l'équipe… »

Hermione, elle, était dans les gradins et observait les joueurs sur leurs balais. Ou plutôt un joueur bien particulier, en fait. Elle aussi avait très mal vécu cette semaine, loin de Harry. Ce qui lui avait fait remarquer combien sa présence auprès d'elle était importante. Souvent, elle aurait voulu quitter la compagnie de Ron pour aller passer du temps auprès de lui. Elle s'était cependant abstenue de montrer le moindre signe de « manque » devant son petit ami, car ses doutes à l'égard de sa relation avec Harry se renforceraient. Mais son cœur hurlait lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, sans pouvoir plonger dans ses bras ou même juste lui parler.

Elle avait souffert d'autant plus que c'est elle-même qui était à l'origine de cette séparation. Elle avait voulu éloigner les incertitudes qui flottaient au-dessus de ses sentiments pour Harry. Une terrible erreur : cela ne les avait rendus que plus forts. Elle s'était donc juré de réparer la situation.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Ron ne m'en veuille pas de vouloir nous réconcilier avec Harry », pensa la brune en quittant des yeux Harry pour observer son rouquin de petit ami. « Je désire l'amitié de Harry par-dessus tout, mais je n'oublie pas que j'aime Ron… L'un peut-il aller avec l'autre ? Il le faut. Je ne veux pas de compromis, je veux les deux. Si seulement Harry pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi… »

Ginny avait très bien géré sa première mission de capitaine. L'équipe qu'elle avait constituée semblait prometteuse. À la fin des essais, Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux sélectionnés. Même si Harry pensait qu'il avait sans doute eu de la chance d'avoir pu repérer et attraper le Vif d'Or tout en pensant à autre chose. À la sortie des vestiaires, Hermione les attendait.

— Félicitations ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'embrasser Ron.

— J'ai pas perdu la main ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme. On rentre au château ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle inspira et finit par dire :

— Non. Pas tout de suite.

— Quoi ? Mais pourqu… ? commença Ron.

Il s'interrompit en voyant du coin de l'œil que Harry était là, à quelques pas d'eux. Ron leva alors les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir, voyant où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

— Ron s'il te plait… supplia Hermione. Harry est toujours notre meilleur ami… Pense à tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble. Je sais bien qu'il te manque aussi…

Voyant que Ron ne disait rien, Harry prit la parole :

— Écoute, Ron, dit-il. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation… On ne pourrait pas simplement… oublier et…

Le jeune roux sembla mal à l'aise, se tortillant les doigts. Un combat intérieur semblait s'être engagé.

— Harry, mon vieux… Je n'aime pas non plus être en froid avec toi… Mais…

— Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi.

— Je le sais ! Mais je ne peux pas oublier la façon dont tu l'as regardé, quand on est arrivé ici… J'ai toujours des doutes.

Le Survivant prit alors son courage à deux mains, espérant ne pas regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, et se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci parut un peu étonnée.

— Que… ?

— Hermione. Tu m'avais posé une question un soir. Et bien maintenant, je te le dis : je n'éprouve rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour toi. Tu es… comme une sœur. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Elle resta un instant muette, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais un sourire s'étala sur son visage et elle vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

— Merci, Harry.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Ron, qui parut convaincu après un instant d'hésitation encore.

— Bon, alors, c'est... ouais, d'accord.

Les deux garçons se donnèrent alors une accolade de frères. Par-dessus l'épaule de Ron, Harry put apercevoir Hermione, qui souriait toujours en les regardant. Cependant, quelque chose contredisait ce sourire. En effet, au plus profond de ses yeux, une lumière semblait s'être éteinte.

Le trio, enfin recomposé, repartit vers le château. Ron était au centre et avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de Harry et d'Hermione. Tandis que le rouquin rigolait à tue-tête, les deux autres restaient étonnamment silencieux, remuant leurs pensées. Surtout Hermione.

« J'ai tant espéré qu'il me dise cela… Mais alors pourquoi… maintenant qu'il l'a dit… ai-je envie de pleurer ? »


	8. Semblant de vérité

**Chapitre 8 : Semblant de vérité**

Entre les cours, le Quidditch et les devoirs, Harry s'installa vite dans une routine qui lui sembla bien reposante après toutes ses épreuves. Lorsqu'arriva le premier match de Quidditch, il trouva que les deux derniers mois s'étaient passés relativement vite. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé dire.

Ron, Hermione et lui étaient rapidement redevenus très proches. Mais sans jamais vraiment retrouver la même amitié si forte qui les avait liés auparavant. Et les causes étaient multiples. De son côté, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer sur le fait qu'il avait refusé son possible amour pour Hermione afin de favoriser son amitié avec Ron et elle. Et cela le tourmentait sans cesse. Il n'en parlait bien entendu à personne, mais il se demandait parfois si cela ne se voyait pas parfois dans son comportement.

Hermione, elle, n'avait rien montré dans son agissement qui trahissait un regret ou un doute. Elle était comme Harry l'avait toujours connu… Sauf pour un détail. Plusieurs fois, Harry l'avait aperçu et entendu en pleurs, seule dans une salle de classe vide ou cachée derrière un passage secret du château. Et dans ces cas-là, il ne bougeait pas et l'écoutait pleurer, se demandant toujours quelle pouvait être la cause de sa tristesse. Avait-elle reçu une mauvaise note ? S'était-elle disputée avec Ron ? Ou alors, maigre espoir qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder en lui, était-ce lui qui l'avait peinée en lui disant ne pas être amoureux d'elle ?

Ron était sans doute la principale cause qui empêchait au trio d'être aussi soudé qu'avant. Des trois, il était celui dont le comportement indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Bien qu'il ait juré n'avoir aucun doute sur les sentiments d'Hermione et de Harry, il semblait être atteint de jalousie chronique. Et pas seulement envers Harry, mais à tout garçon qui s'approchait trop près d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait supporté ça durant plusieurs semaines, avant de se disputer désormais fréquemment avec lui à ce sujet.

La veille du match, Harry et Ron étaient dans le Hall d'entrée. Le premier était machinalement adossé contre le mur, l'air paisible, tandis que l'autre fulminait déjà de l'attente qu'il jugeait interminable – bientôt dix minutes.

— Elle t'a dit où elle allait ?

— Hmmf ?

— Hermione ! Elle t'a dit où elle allait !

— Oh ! Heu… Je crois qu'elle voulait… poser une question, répondit Harry d'une voix hésitante en se redressant. Pour son cours d'Arithmancie.

Ron se retourna subitement vers lui.

— À Vector ?

— Je ne pense pas…

— Encore… lui ! cracha Ron.

— À qui d'autre ? Ce n'est surement pas à nous qu'elle va exposer ses problèmes de calculs…

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'il tourne souvent autour d'elle, ce MacMillan ?

Clac ! Clac ! Clac ! Hermione descendait les escaliers derrière Ron, ce qui évita à Harry de lui répondre. Elle se retrouva dès lors face à la mine revêche de son petit ami.

— Ah, te voilà toi ! On va être en retard !

Hermione regarda sa montre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On a un quart d'heure d'avance.

— Oui, et bien il faut que je te parle ! rétorqua-t-il sur un ton sans doute plus dur que nécessaire.

La jeune brune leva les yeux en l'air en soupirant, évitant également d'échanger un regard exaspérant avec Harry.

— Tu me raconteras ça sur le chemin. Sinon, on risque effectivement d'être en retard…

Et elle fila dehors. Ron s'empressa de la rattraper. Harry préféra leur laisser quelques minutes d'avance : il connaissait par cœur la suite des évènements. Et en effet, lorsqu'il sortit lui-même, Ron et elle n'avaient guère avancé sur le chemin qui menait au cours de Botanique et avaient entrepris une discussion musclée, chacun employant de grands gestes pour s'exprimer. C'est seulement lorsque Harry fut à moins de dix mètres d'eux qu'il remarqua que leur petite dispute était plus sérieuse que les fois précédentes…

— J'en ai marre ! hurla Hermione. Je VOIS qui JE veux ! Ernie y comprit !

— J'ai mon mot à dire ! Tu es à moi et… !

Ron s'interrompit, mais il était trop tard. Hermione, le visage déformé de colère par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, le gifla au visage. Ce dernier tomba en arrière, plus sous l'effet de la surprise que par la force d'Hermione, mais ne broncha pas. Hermione se pencha alors vers lui et tendit un doigt menaçant.

— Je n'appartiens à PERSONNE ! Tu m'as compris !

Elle s'enfuit alors en direction des serres. Harry resta scotché sur place, à quelques mètres de Ron. Il était estomaqué de ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Son ami rouquin ne lui prêtant visiblement aucune attention et estimant qu'Hermione avait plus besoin de lui, il se mit à courir après elle.

« Pas ça », se dit Harry en courant. « Pas après qu'on se soit enfin retrouvé… ».

Il ne la retrouva que devant l'entrée de la serre, le dos toujours tourné vers lui. Harry lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

— Hermione…

— Quoi ! tonna-t-elle en se retournant.

Le ton d'Hermione surprit Harry, qui pensait la voir en pleurs. Il eut même un mouvement de recul. Mais les traits d'Hermione s'affaissèrent et elle soupira.

— Excuse-moi Harry, mais…

Elle s'interrompit en regardant derrière lui. Son visage durcit à nouveau. Harry se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et ne fut pas étonné de voir au loin Ron qui se dirigeait vers eux.

— Viens !

Hermione empoigna alors le bras d'Harry et l'entraina dans la serre. Le professeur Chourave était sur le point de commencer. Hermione prit bien soin de s'installer à un endroit où il ne restait que deux places. Après être entré à son tour, Ron ne put que se mettre loin d'eux.

— Il m'énerve… grogna Hermione à Harry.

— Chut, souffla-t-il.

— Ne me dit pas que tu le défends, surtout !

— Bien sûr que non, mais ce n'est pas le mo…

— Tu as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit !

— Hermione, on en parlera tantôt, on est en cla…

— Mr Potter ! Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait !

Hermione mit alors sa main sur sa bouche et rougit un peu en lançant un regard d'excuse à Harry. Elle venait seulement de prendre conscience que le cours avait commencé.

— Comme j'avais commencé à le dire, poursuivit Chourave, aujourd'hui sera une leçon un peu particulière. Nous allons travailler sur le terrain : vous devrez trouver et reconnaitre des plantes qui vous seront utiles pour votre prochain cours de potions. Nous allons d'abord les examiner en théorie et vous serez ensuite libres de les chercher dans le parc et en bordure de la Forêt Interdite…

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de lister toutes les plantes et graines qu'ils auraient à chercher, Hermione avait écrit un mot sur un morceau de parchemin et le passait à Harry. Ce dernier eut un vague sourire : ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout digne de ce nom faisait souvent. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal.

Il lut :

_Qu'est-ce que je fais avec Ron ?_

Un peu choqué de la formulation qu'elle avait utilisée, Harry s'empressa de répondre :

_Comment ça ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas rompre avec lui ?_

Elle réfléchit longuement avant de commencer à écrire. Mais elle fut interrompue par le professeur.

— Voilà ! Vous allez donc former des groupes de deux ! Commençons par vous, Miss Granger. J'imagine que vous irez avec Mr Wea…

— Potter, coupa Hermione.

— Hein ? Heu… Pardon ? demande Chourave avec étonnement.

— J'irai avec Harry, professeur, répondit Hermione avec détermination.

— Ah ! Heu… Très bien… Donc, Mr Potter, vous voulez bien aller avec… ?

Harry jeta un œil à Ron et croisa son regard. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi de prendre pour une fois la place de Ron aux côtés d'Hermione. Aujourd'hui était cependant particulier. Il répondit néanmoins affirmativement par un signe de tête à Chourave.

— Passons à vous, Mr Thomas…

Une fois les groupes terminés, ils sortirent tous dans le parc après qu'ils furent une nouvelle fois avertis de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin dans la Forêt. Ce fut pourtant là qu'Hermione se dirigea directement, tenant Harry par le bras. Et elle ne se contenta pas de rester en bordure où même de suivre le sentier. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, s'enfonçant profondément dans la Forêt…

— Hermione, pourquoi vas-tu si loin ?

— Je veux éviter Ron. Et j'ai besoin de réfléchir dans le calme.

— C'est bon, personne ne viendra jusqu'ici je pense… Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'aventurer comme ça, aussi profondément.

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc enfin. La jeune brune se posa contre un arbre. Harry se posta face à elle et croisa les bras contre son torse.

— Maintenant dis-moi… Tu ne comptes _pas_ rompre avec Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, dit-elle après un soupir. Mais en ce moment, il me rend folle. Je n'en peux plus de sa jalousie !

— Je suis d'accord, mais tu connais Ron. C'est parce qu'il t'aime qu'il fait ça.

— Ça ne lui donne pas le droit de dire que je lui appartiens !

Hermione baissa la tête et joua machinalement avec ses pieds. On aurait dit une petite fille gênée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

— Je… Je n'appartiens qu'à une seule personne. C'est toi, Harry.

Le cœur de ce dernier manqua plusieurs battements. Ses oreilles l'auraient-elles trompé ?

— Qu'est-ce que… tu racontes ?

Lentement, Hermione s'approcha de lui et plongea ses bras dans les siens. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura :

— Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je fais réellement confiance…

« Non… Non ! Stop ! » pensa Harry.

Avoir Hermione si près de lui, dans ses bras et sans Ron à l'horizon… La tentation de l'embrasser, comme lors de cette chaude journée d'été qui semblait à des années-lumière de là, était trop grande. Elle devait cesser cette proximité avec son corps. Mais elle ne fit que resserrer son étreinte autour de lui…

— J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin, dit Hermione avec douceur.

— Si… Arrête, s'il te plait… Hermione !

Harry brisa alors l'étreinte et la repoussa. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, se prit la tête dans les mains et s'accroupit, comme un homme qui semblait sur le point de perdre tout contrôle.

— Ha… Harry ?

Sa voix était empreinte de peur et d'inquiétude.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi ? dit Harry en se relevant, une douleur évidente dans la voix et le regard.

— L'_effet_ que j'ai sur toi ?

— Il ne faut pas que… que tu sois si proche de moi comme ça… et que tu me serres…

— Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Tu avais dit que… que tu n'étais pas amoureux… Tu… mentais ?

— Je ne sais pas, Hermione, je ne suis pas encore certain de mes sentiments… Mais dire que je n'étais pas amoureux n'était pas la vérité non plus…

Elle ne dit plus mot. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle semblait passablement choquée… À moins que ce ne fût une lueur d'espoir qui scintillait dans son œil ?

— Hermione… Je voulais préserver notre amitié et…

Harry fut interrompu par des bruits. Hermione et lui se tournèrent dans la direction d'où ils provenaient. Ils purent apercevoir une lumière au loin qui provenait manifestement d'un feu. Des voix étaient également audibles.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Chut, dit Hermione à voix basse et en mettant son index devant sa bouche. Viens avec moi…

Harry n'en avait guère envie, mais il l'a suivi. Ils purent bientôt distinguer des formes.

— Abaisse-toi ! murmura Hermione. Ce sont… les centaures !

— Ouais, et bien on ferait mieux de partir alors…

— Attend. On dirait qu'ils font… une espèce de rite.

Et elle continua de s'approcher. Harry ne put que l'imiter : il était hors de question de la laisser seule. Ils continuèrent, jusqu'à ce que …

Crac !

Tous deux venaient de marcher sur un bâton fin, mais rigide qui s'était brisé sous leur poids. Aussitôt, les centaures cessèrent tous bruits. Et inévitablement, ils les aperçurent.

— Des intrus ! s'écria un centaure au pelage sombre en les désignant.

Ce fut immédiatement l'effervescence. Tous les centaures chargèrent vers eux. Harry et Hermione se levèrent aussi rapidement que possible. Un centaure brandit du bout du bras un morceau de bâton dont la nature ne laissait planer aucun doute. Harry sortit alors sa propre baguette de sa poche et s'écria :

— Protego !

Le sort du centaure fut stoppé par le charme. Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui agrippa le bras.

— Cours ! hurla-t-il.

Ils fuirent alors à toutes jambes, buissons et branches les lacérant par tous les côtés. Un sort les manqua de peu : le bouclier de Harry avait pris fin. Une pluie de sortilèges s'abattit sur eux, leur signifiant que plus d'un centaure était armé d'une baguette magique. Harry entendit un centaure crier plus fort que les autres, sans pour autant comprendre exactement ses paroles.

Il sentit alors Hermione s'effondrer à ses côtés.


	9. En attente du réveil

**Chapitre 9 : En attente du réveil**

— Potter, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé, dit la directrice avec gravité.

Ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna entouraient le lit d'Hermione, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Ron lui tenait la main. Madame Pomfresh faisait régulièrement des allées et venues pour vérifier son état. Le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer. Harry était abattu et ne réagit pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Miss Weasley, que vous a-t-il raconté ? demanda McGonagall à Ginny.

— Juste qu'Hermione et lui ont été attaqués par les centaures, répondit-elle.

— Les _centaures_ ? répéta McGonagall en accusant le choc. Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par les centaures ? répéta-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers Harry.

Elle fit alors apparaître une chaise et s'y assit.

— Racontez-moi ça, Mr Potter. Et en _détails_, je vous prie.

Harry soupira avant de commencer. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers lui pour l'écouter.

— Hermione et moi sommes allés dans la Forêt Interdite pour chercher les plantes que le professeur Chourave nous avait tâché de trouver.

— Et aller si profondément dans la Forêt était obligatoire, j'imagine ? Car je doute fortement que les centaures se trouvaient à la lisière…

— Heu… On était effectivement bien plus loin que nécessaire, dit Harry en évitant de regarder Ron. Et… heu… Ne m'en demandez pas la raison.

— Bien… répondit la directrice, l'air sceptique. Continuez.

— On est tombé sur les centaures. Inutile de vous dire qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié. Il y en a un qui nous un lancé un sort avec une baguette. J'ai utilisé le Charme du Bouclier et l'on a essayé de fuir.

— Professeur, les centaures peuvent avoir des baguettes magiques ? demanda Neville.

— Ils peuvent s'en confectionner eux-mêmes, mais c'est très rare de leur part. Ils n'en ont que très peu d'utilité, vu que leur magie n'est pas la même que la nôtre, répondit une McGonagall pensive.

— Il n'en y avait pas qu'un qui en possédait une, continua Harry. Après que le bouclier se doit dissipé, ils nous ont bombardés de sortilèges.

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur la jeune femme qui était dans le lit. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

— Hermione a été touchée par l'un d'eux.

— Mais… dans ce cas… comment _diable_ avez-vous fait pour vous sortir de là ?

Le Survivant eut un petit rire nerveux. Ce qu'il avait fait pour s'échapper était si stupide et dangereux… Mais cela avait miraculeusement marché.

Lorsqu'il avait senti et vu Hermione s'effondrer, il avait eu l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. En se penchant ensuite sur Hermione, la peur l'avait envahie. Elle avait doublé d'autant plus que la brune restait inconsciente, et ce malgré les secouements de Harry. Les centaures étaient à cet instant à moins de dix mètres. Qu'allaient-ils leur faire ? Harry avait eu alors le sentiment que les ténèbres se refermaient sur lui-même et l'étouffaient. Il avait alors soulevé Hermione et l'avait serré contre lui. Il avait ensuite eu le réflex, ou plutôt l'instinct, de se laisser envahir par une sensation qu'il connaissait bien. La sensation du…

— Transplanage.

Le professeur de Métamorphose sembla abasourdi.

— Vous avez réussi à _transplaner_? Vous étiez donc si loin ?

Elle reprit ensuite un air grave.

— Potter, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du risque que vous avez pris ? Si vous aviez été à l'intérieur de l'enceinte…

— Je n'ai pas transplané consciemment, professeur. C'était plutôt… une sorte d'instinct. J'ai été aussi surpris que vous.

— Où vous êtes-vous retrouvé ?

— Ce n'est pas l'important. J'ai à nouveau transplané, à l'entrée du portail, et j'ai porté Hermione jusqu'ici. Voilà toute l'histoire, termina Harry d'un ton monotone.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux. L'infirmière revient une énième fois contrôler l'état d'Hermione.

— Pompom, comment va-t-elle ? demanda McGonagall.

— Oh, elle est absolument hors de danger. Elle ne fait que dormir et ne semble pas être blessée. Mais comme on ne connait pas le sort qui l'a touché, il faudra attendre qu'elle se réveille pour le confirmer.

Elle regarda ensuite l'horloge.

— Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures, elle ne devrait pas tardée…

Tous restèrent là, à attendre. Après un certain moment, Ron s'adressa à Harry :

— Faut que je te parle.

Ron sortit et le brun le suivit. Il se tourna alors pour lui faire face et croisa les bras.

— Qu'avez-vous fait dans la forêt ?

— On cherchait les plantes, je l'ai dit…

— Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Harry !

— Franchement Ron, que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ? Elle avait besoin de parler, c'est tout !

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda précipitamment Ron.

— Désolé, mais c'était une conversation privée, répondit Harry avec hargne en croisant à son tour ses bras.

Ron lui lança un regard noir. Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Ginny les appeler en criant depuis l'infirmerie.

— Ron ! Harry ! Elle se réveille !

Ils se précipitèrent alors à l'intérieur de la salle en se bousculant. Le roux reprit sa place à côté d'Hermione et lui prit à nouveau la main. Harry vint se mettre de l'autre côté du lit. La brune se tortillait légèrement dans le lit et ouvrit enfin doucement les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'Harry lui découvrit ce regard : il n'avait rien d'hermonien. Elle se redressa lentement en position assise.

— Hermione ? dit doucement Ron. Comment tu te sens ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa durant quelques secondes. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux sur sa main, toujours emprisonnée par celles de Ron. Elle l'enleva brusquement, comme si elle s'était brulée. Elle observa alors tout le monde à tour de rôle. Personne n'osait parler. Hermione arriva finalement sur Harry. Elle le dévisagea. Alors qu'Harry amorça un geste pour lui prendre à son tour sa main, elle sauta subitement à son cou. Il passa alors ses bras dans son dos et la caressa doucement. Il se rendit compte alors qu'elle sanglotait sur son épaule.

— Du calme, Hermione, tout va bien…

Et dans le silence le plus total, elle murmura quelque chose avec une voix tremblante qui trahissait la peur, que tout le monde put entendre distinctement. Une chose qu'Harry n'aurait jamais voulu entendre et qui le figea sur place, toujours dans les bras d'Hermione.

— Q-Qui êtes-vous ?


	10. Tout le monde sauf toi

Voilà que je pense que je n'ai jamais laissé de petits messages avant-chapitre !

Je tiens donc à tous vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos reviews ! Vos avis sont toujours très positifs, ça m'encourage ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira également ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Tout le monde sauf toi<strong>

— C'est insensé ! Comment ça a pu se produire ?

— Pourquoi les centaures auraient-ils fait ça ?

— Elle n'a rien fait pour le mériter !

Ginny, Ron et Neville marchaient de long en large devant les portes de l'infirmerie, en parlant à voix haute. Il faisait presque nuit. Madame Pomfresh les avait tous rapidement mis dehors, avant même qu'ils ne puissent se relever du choc que la phrase d'Hermione avait produit. McGonagall avait fait apparaître des chaises pour qu'ils puissent patienter, mais seul Harry s'y asseyait. Elle leur avait dit qu'ils pourraient revenir la voir après que Pompom et elle aient fait un état de sa situation.

Harry n'avait pas dit un mot. Le regard vide, il écoutait à peine les autres. Mais ses pensées volaient à une vitesse vertigineuse dans son esprit.

Pour lui, cela était presque un comble. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'Hermione avait rendu la mémoire à ses parents, et voilà que maintenant c'est elle qui devenait amnésique… « Non ! Pas amnésique ! » se força à penser Harry. Il refusait d'utiliser ce terme. Elle n'était pas malade. Elle avait juste perdu la mémoire à cause de ces foutus centaures. Il se laissa quelques instants submerger par une telle haine qu'il aurait voulu se lever immédiatement et aller montrer à ces sauvages qui était Harry Potter. Il voulait leur faire payer…

Mais la douleur et le chagrin l'empêchaient de bouger et le clouaient sur sa chaise. Pire encore, si cela était possible, il avait le sentiment d'être terriblement égoïste. Car peu lui important si Hermione avait oublié Ron. Ou Neville. Mais pas lui, Harry, son meilleur ami. Les larmes lui montaient presque aux yeux à la pensée qu'elle ait pu oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans le Poudlard Express. Toutes les épreuves par lesquelles ils avaient dû passer chaque nouvelle année. Tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait tant donné, devenant ainsi, avec Ron, sa première vraie famille. Tout ce temps passé ensemble lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, seuls dans la tente. Et surtout… surtout… ce baiser si passionné qu'ils s'étaient échangés l'été dernier.

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie tous ces si bons moments. Ce serait comme si une partie de ses propres souvenirs s'en allait aussi.

À un moment donné, Luna proposa avec prudence d'aller se coucher et de revenir demain matin. La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre.

— Hors de question.

Et il les défia tous du regard de l'empêcher de rester. Il resterait là toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il voulait attendre. Attendre que le professeur McGonagall revienne pour leur dire que tout allait bien, qu'Hermione était en parfaite santé. Qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, avec fracas, tout le monde se précipita sur la directrice. Alors que Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna la noyaient de questions, elle leva une main pour les faire taire et se tourna vers Harry.

— Mr Potter, êtes-vous bien sûr de ne pas avoir entendu le sortilège lancé par le centaure ?

Il avait déjà répondu plusieurs fois à cette question. Si elle le lui demandait encore, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

— Si le centaure avait lancé le sortilège d'Amnésie, je l'aurais entendu et reconnu, professeur, répondit Harry avec certitude.

Minerva poussa un soupir las de découragement en se passant la main sur le visage.

— Qu'en est-il, professeur ? demanda Ginny en brisant le silence qui s'installait.

— Nous avons fini de l'examiner. Elle a partiellement perdu la mémoire.

— Partiellement ? répéta Ron, la peur dans la voix.

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ? interrogea Neville.

— Je veux dire par là qu'elle n'a pas tout oublié. Elle sait qui elle est et où elle est. Elle n'a également perdu aucune de ses connaissances magiques.

Ginny, Neville et Luna poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Mais Harry et Ron craignaient le pire.

— Que… Qu'a-t-elle oublié, alors ? demanda Ron.

Harry se rendit alors compte que Ron aussi devait souffrir de penser qu'Hermione l'avait oublié. Il était encore officiellement son petit ami.

— Accrochez-vous, répondit McGonagall avec tristesse. Elle a oublié toutes les personnes qu'elle a pu côtoyer tout au long de sa vie. Sa perte de mémoire se résume à cela. Elle ne connait… plus personne.

Ginny plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Ron se cacha le visage des mains, peut-être pour dissimuler des larmes. Luna resta inexpressif et Neville donna l'impression de s'être pris un coup de poing. Pour Harry, le monde sembla basculer.

— Sauf une seule personne, ajouta la directrice avec gravité.

Harry releva la tête, ne croyant pas ses oreilles. Ron retira ses mains et fit effectivement découvrir ses yeux brillants. Tout le monde avait les yeux posés sur le professeur de métamorphose, attendant qu'elle continue.

— Sa réaction de tout à l'heure l'a clairement montré. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, Mr Potter, mais Hermione vous connait encore.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand sous la stupeur. Cette fois, c'est lui que les autres regardaient. Il amorça alors un geste pour se précipiter dans l'infirmerie. Mais McGonagall le retient en posant une main sur son torse.

— Je tiens à être claire, Potter. Hermione vous _connait_, mais elle n'a pas pour autant de souvenirs liés à vous. Simplement, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison à cela, vous n'êtes pas un inconnu pour elle.

Le Survivant resta un instant silencieux, mesurant ces paroles. La douleur s'imprima sur son visage aussi vite que l'espoir était venu. Il dit alors :

— Sa personnalité a-t-elle été affectée ?

— Seul le temps nous le dira, lui répondit le professeur.

Et Harry se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle. Les autres voulurent le suivre, mais le chemin leur fut barré.

— Hermione a déjà subi beaucoup pour ce soir, elle n'a pas besoin de choc supplémentaire avec vous tous autour d'elle. Harry sera le seul à la voir ce soir, étant donné qu'il est la seule personne qu'elle connaisse. Je veux que vous retourniez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs, vous reviendrez la voir demain.

McGonagall resta catégorique malgré leurs protestations.

Lorsque Harry fut entré dans l'infirmerie, il chercha très vite sa meilleure amie des yeux. Il s'attendait à la voir bouleversée, voir même en pleurs ou les yeux rougis. Mais elle était en position assise et semblait relativement calme, fixant simplement le plafond. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle lui fit même signe de venir en écartant ses bras. Harry n'hésita pas et courut la serrer contre lui.

— Harry, dit-elle simplement.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

— Bien.

— Bien ?

— Maintenant que tu es là, répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

— Tu… Est-ce que tu as vraiment… ?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça et elle baissa la tête.

— Perdu la mémoire ? Je ne sais pas… Je sais juste que je n'ai reconnu personne tantôt, lorsque je me suis réveillé.

— Et moi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se concentra en plissant légèrement les yeux. Des larmes apparurent alors à ses yeux. Il s'en voulut de l'attrister.

— Je te connais, Harry. Mais… Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je sais juste que je te connais.

Ce fut autour d'Harry d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu ne te souviens donc pas de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Tout ce qu'on a partagé, nous deux, mais aussi avec les autres que tu as vues tantôt ?

Cette fois, Hermione fondit carrément en larmes.

— Je suis désolé, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il l'accusait… et il se sentit complètement stupide. Il refoula ses larmes et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. C'est maintenant qu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui, il ne devait pas l'abandonner.

— Hermione, excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne voulais pas t'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

— Le professeur… m'a expliqué comment c'est arrivé… les centaures et tout ça… C'est vrai que tu étais avec moi ?

— Oui. J'aurai d'ailleurs dû te protéger, je suis désolé.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus…

— Je te jure de t'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Hermione renifla et s'essuya le visage.

— C'est possible ?

— Peu m'importe que ce soit impossible. On y arrivera. On surmontera cela ensemble.

Elle eut alors un petit rire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Et bien, commence par me parler de toi alors !

Elle replia ses jambes et Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Il commença alors à parler de lui, de comment elle et lui s'étaient rencontrés, mais aussi de la raison de sa célébrité dans le monde des sorciers. Ce qui l'obligea à lui parler également de Voldemort et de la guerre qui venait de finir. Il lui relata aussi brièvement leurs années à Poudlard.

— Tu es donc un grand sorcier, Harry !

— Je suis loin d'être aussi brillant que toi, Hermione, plaisanta-t-il. Je te l'ai dit, je n'aurais jamais fait tout cela sans toi à mes côtés. Et tu es la meilleure élève de l'école !

Elle rougit, ce que Harry trouva très mignon.

— Je suis sûre que tu exagères ! dit-elle en lui tapant le bras.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants en souriant. Aussi bizarre que cela paraissait, Harry se sentait très bien en sa présence. Il aurait pensé qu'il y aurait eu un certain malaise entre eux, mais il n'en était rien. Hermione était toujours elle-même.

— Et donc, nous sommes bien meilleurs amis ?

— Oui, Hermione.

Cette perspective semblait la réjouir. Elle sourit de plus belle. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui posait la question.

— Demain, je te présenterai Ron !

— Qui est-ce ?

— Ron…

Harry hésita. Devait-il lui dire qu'il était son petit ami ? Il valait mieux peut-être y aller petit à petit.

— Ron est aussi notre meilleur ami, poursuivit-il. C'est le roux que tu as vu tantôt. Mais il y a aussi sa petite sœur Ginny, Neville et Luna.

— Très bien. J'ai hâte.

Harry regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait plus de 3h du matin, le temps avait filé rapidement. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que Madame Pomfresh ne fût pas venue le mettre dehors, mais elle devait déjà dormir.

Harry sauta à terre.

— Il est super tard ! dit-il en s'étirant. Je dois y aller.

— Non, s'il te plait !

Hermione le retint par la main, le regard suppliant.

— Tu ne pourrais pas dormir ici ? Il y a plein de lits !

L'Elu regarda autour de lui. Il est vrai que la proposition était alléchante. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui, il risquait de croiser Rusard sur son chemin. Et puis, il ne pouvait résister à Hermione, à sa voix, à son visage, à ses mains chaudes contre la sienne…

— Tu le veux vraiment ?

— Oui, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas passer la nuit seule.

— Elle est déjà bien entamée, ricana Harry.

— Arrête de faire l'idiot, tu as bien compris ce que je voulais dire ! dit-elle en riant à son tour.

— Bon, c'est d'accord je reste, dit-il en s'installant dans le lit voisin.

— Chouette ! exulta-t-elle.

— On ne va faire que dormir, Hermione…

— Je sais, mais je suis contente quand même !

Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, Harry se surprit à se sentir pressé d'être demain. Malgré les circonstances, tout s'était bien passé. Il se souvint alors d'une chose qu'il avait complètement oubliée : le match de Quidditch !


	11. Dans les pensées d'Hermione

Bonjour à tous !  
>Voici un chapitre un peu spécial, très court.<br>Il s'agit du point de vue d'Hermione sur l'incident dans la forêt et sur son réveil. Ce n'est donc pas la suite directe du chapitre précédent. Lorsque ma fic sera finie, je le replacerais peut-être en tant que chapitre 10.  
>J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et essayer de rentrer dans la peau d'Hermione, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira également.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Dans les pensées d'Hermione<strong>

Je cours. Je ne cesse de courir. Je ne pense à rien d'autre. J'ai oublié la nature du danger qui nous menace, Harry et moi. Mais nous courrons tous les deux.

Les muscles de mes jambes m'implorent de ralentir et de les laisser se reposer quelques instants. Mais je ne peux obéir à leurs supplications. Harry ne cesse de m'inciter à continuer de courir. La peur et la tension de sa voix m'indiquent que le risque qui pèse sur nous est grand.

Les branches et les buissons qui se trouvent sur notre chemin ne cessent de m'écorcher et de me déchirer la peau. La nature est contre moi, elle ne veut pas que je m'échappe.

Rapidement, une douleur fulgurante me perce le côté de l'abdomen. Mon souffle se fait court et s'accélère. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal. Mon corps exige de plus en plus d'oxygène. Il n'a pas comprit que mon oxygène court avec moi, à mes côtés.

La présence de Harry me stimule. Je sais qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas. Même s'il vient presque de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait, quelques instants plus tôt, je ne lui en voulais pas ni ne voulais qu'il parte sans moi. Peut-être qu'une partie de moi est inconsciemment éprise de lui. Je fais donc abstraction de toutes les douleurs qui me viennent de tous les sens, pour continuer avec lui.

Une voix grave retentit fortement derrière moi, surplombant le bruit de fond général. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que ces paroles incompréhensibles me sont destinées. Une pression dans le dos vient confirmer mes soupçons.

Je suis touchée. Mais je ne ressens rien. Je continue mes efforts.

J'entends le cri de Harry, sa détresse. Il m'appelle comme pour me réveiller. Mais je vais bien. Ne le voit-il pas ? Je continue de courir et tente de le rassurer, de lui dire que le sortilège ne m'a rien fait. Mais je n'arrive pas à parler.

Je me tourne alors vers lui. Mais Harry n'est plus là. Je suis seule face au danger. Mais quel danger ? Il fait tout noir, comme si les ténèbres m'avaient enveloppé tout entière. Je me retourne, il n'y a personne. Je ne distingue plus rien.

La panique me gagne. Je m'arrête un moment. Je tente de réfléchir, car c'est cela ma plus grande force. Mais cette fois, mon cerveau n'y arrive pas. Je continue alors de faire ce que je peux faire le mieux actuellement : courir.

Je cours dans le noir, sans raison, sans destination. Je me mets à penser à ceux que j'aime. Leurs visages m'apparaissent et je tente de me rapprocher d'eux. Mais plus j'essaye et plus ils m'échappent. Plus je veux penser à eux et plus j'oublie. Je me concentre sur la seule personne qui ne semble pas s'éloigner. La seule que je ne _veux pas_ oublier. Que je ne _peux pas_ oublier. Harry. Je scande son nom encore et encore dans ma tête. Harry, Harry, Harry. Comme un vieux disque qui ne peut que répéter un seul passage.

Mais tout s'éteint et je trébuche. Je me laisse alors sombrer doucement dans les ténèbres…

Et je reprends conscience. Je garde les yeux fermer, je n'ai pas encore la force de les ouvrir. Je confie à mes autres sens la tâche d'analyser la situation. Je suis étendue sur quelque chose de mou, de doux et de chaud. Bref, un lit. J'entends également de vagues murmures, cependant pas assez fort pour les comprendre clairement.

Mais… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé juste avant ?

Mon esprit est étonnamment léger. Comme s'il était vidé. Une impression nouvelle, pour moi.

Je tente alors de remuer légèrement. D'un seul coup, tout bruit disparait. Mais une voie s'élève, une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

— Ron ! Harry ! Elle se réveille !

Enfin. Enfin un point de repère. Un des deux noms prononcés m'est familier. Je connais ce nom. Mais avant que je ne puisse pousser la réflexion plus loin, des bruits de pas précipités parviennent à mes oreilles. Quelque chose de chaud me prend la main et me la caresse. C'est une sensation qui m'est presque inconnue.

Je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, très lentement.

Énormément d'informations remplissent alors ma tête. Pas moins de sept personnes sont autour de moi. Ma vision périphérique m'indique que je suis à l'infirmerie. Celle de Poudlard. Encore un nouveau point de repère. Je sais où je suis. La faible luminosité me fait comprendre qu'il est soit très tard, soit très tôt.

J'observe ma main. Celle qui est emprisonnée par une autre. Je relie lentement du regard la main au bras, et le bras au corps. C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants. Je rencontre ses yeux bleus, qui m'observent avec insistance.

Je… ne connais pas ce garçon. Je retire vivement ma main de ce dernier. Je sens dans son regard que je l'ai vexé, mais je ne m'en soucis guère.

J'observe les autres chacun à leur tour. Et plus je les regarde, plus le désespoir me gagne. Tous ces gens, je ne les connais pas. Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et flamboyants également, qui a certainement un lien de parenté avec le premier jeune homme. Une femme plus âgée à l'aspect sévère, ses cheveux grisonnants attachés en un chignon de fer très serré. Elle avait également une trace de noblesse dans son regard, cette femme devenait surement possédé un titre quelconque. Une autre fille, aux cheveux blonds et qui possédait de grands yeux vagues et flous. Elle aurait pu sembler désintéressée de la scène, si seulement ses mains n'étaient pas crispées au bord du lit. Derrière cette dernière, debout, se trouvait une autre femme âgée qui, de par ses vêtements, devait certainement être une infirmière. L'avant-dernière personne était un garçon aux cheveux châtains et au visage lunaire.

Enfin, je regarde la dernière personne. Tout de suite, je le reconnais. C'est lui, j'en étais sûre. Harry. La profondeur de ses yeux d'émeraude me transporte. Mais son regard est inquiet, troublé.

Et j'essaye. J'essaye de me rappeler de quelque chose. Mais aucun souvenir ne me vient à l'esprit. D'où le connaissais-je ? Je le regarde et j'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà passé une vie en sa compagnie. Et pourtant, je ne me souviens pas.

Mon brillant esprit n'est pas dupe. Je le sais. Je sais que je suis sensée connaître tous ses gens. Mais j'ai tout oublié. L'angoisse remplit tout mon être. J'ai le sentiment de m'être perdue.

Je saute alors au cou de la seule personne qui compte pour moi. Probablement la seule que je connaisse au monde. La plus importante à mes yeux en cet instant. Celle qui saura surement me consoler.

Et je me laisse aller aux larmes sur l'épaule de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il s'agit bien évidemment de ma vision des choses sur ce qu'à pu ressentir Hermione. J'espère avoir été assez fidèle au personnage.<br>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	12. Retrouvailles, Quidditch et fausse prome

**Ça fait un bail, n'est-ce pas ? ^^  
>Je suis très en retard sur ce que j'avais prévu, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais comme on dit ! J'espère cependant que vous êtes encore quelques-uns à me lire...<br>Ce chapitre 12 est bien plus long que tous les autres, il m'a vraiment semblé interminable à écrire. …tant donné que j'ai quand même passé plusieurs mois sans écrire, j'espère que ça ne se sentira pas trop dans la qualité du texte.  
>Bonne lecture =)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles, Quidditch et fausse promesse<strong>

Malgré le fait qu'il ait dormi très peu, Harry se réveilla tôt. Sa montre indiquait sept heures et quart lorsqu'il ouvrit l'œil. N'ayant pas la moindre envie de quitter son lit, il se tourna vers le lit d'Hermione pour la regarder dormir. Par chance, elle était également tournée vers lui, il put donc l'observer librement. Son sommeil semblait paisible. Entendre sa respiration lente et voir sa poitrine se soulever doucement au rythme de cette dernière donnaient à Harry un puissant sentiment de sérénité. Hermione semblait si fragile, innocente et sereine lorsqu'elle dormait. Il aurait pu rester longtemps ainsi à la contempler. Mais lorsqu'il fut huit heures, Harry décida de se lever. Le match de Quidditch avait lieu à midi et il devait encore prendre une douche et déjeuner. De plus, Madame Pomfresh n'allait surement pas tarder à venir vérifier l'état d'Hermione. Il préférait éviter qu'elle sache qu'il avait passé la nuit ici. Harry enfila donc rapidement ses chaussures et, d'un rapide coup de baguette, fit se replier les couvertures de son lit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. Devait-il la réveiller ?

« Il vaut mieux qu'elle continue de dormir un peu », se dit Harry en sortant de l'infirmerie. « D'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, je serais de retour avant son réveil ! ».

Tout le long du chemin, Harry se mit à calculer inconsciemment le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour être de retour près d'Hermione. Rejoindre son dortoir ? Cinq minutes. Prendre sa douche ? Dix minutes. Redescendre et manger un morceau dans la Grande Salle ? Encore dix minutes.

« Ah non ! zut, Ron va surement me poser des questions », pensa Harry. « Ça va prendre dans les combien de minutes ça ? ».

— Oh. Salut Harry. Que fais-tu de si bon matin ?

Harry rata une marche sous la surprise et manqua de s'écraser au sol, tendant ses mains devant lui au dernier moment. Il se releva le souffle court et le cœur battant. Luna se tenait en haut des escaliers. Elle tenait dans ses mains une boîte de chocolat et sa destination semblait évidente.

— Luna ? Par Merlin, tu m'as fait peur !

— Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien fait d'effrayant pourtant.

Harry se sentit un peu gêné et stupide.

— Et bien heu… la prochaine fois essaye juste de… je sais pas… faire un peu de bruit ou quoi…

Luna cligna ses grands yeux. Il se sentit de plus en plus stupide.

— Laisse tomber. Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

— J'allais voir Hermione, dit-elle en montrant la boite dans ses mains. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

— Non, j'y étais déjà.

« Oh la bourde… », pensa Harry.

— Enfin, je veux dire que je viens juste d'y aller ! dit-il précipitamment.

Elle cligna encore une fois ses grands yeux en le fixant. Harry croisa mentalement les doigts pour qu'elle ne devine rien. Mais elle n'était pas dupe et eut un petit sourire satisfait.

— Tu as passé la nuit avec elle.

« Bingo. Cette fille est décidément très forte avec ce genre de chose… »

— Non, pas du tout, je me suis levé tôt et…

Mais elle le coupa tout de suite :

— Tes vêtements sont froissés, tu as l'air de t'être tout juste réveillé et tu as un épi dans les cheveux.

Une défaite écrasante. Harry essaya d'aplatir son épi. Il dit ensuite tout bas :

— Ne dis rien aux autres, s'il te plait.

— Comme tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Pour le moment, elle dort encore. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller tout de suite. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller la voir tous ensemble un peu plus tard.

— Très bien. Rendez-vous à neuf heures et demi devant l'infirmerie ?

— C'est cela. À tantôt.

Harry continua sa montée des marches calmement jusqu'au septième étage. Il avait désormais le temps.

— Veracrasse, prononça-t-il devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui lui ouvrit le passage.

Quelques élèves étaient déjà debout, mais aucun ne fit attention à lui et Harry fila dans son dortoir. Plusieurs ronflements différents indiquaient que ses camarades dormaient encore. Harry envoya valser sa robe sale et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Après les évènements de la veille, l'eau chaude lui fit du bien et détendit ses muscles. Lorsqu'il sortit de là, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, Ron l'attendait debout les bras fermement croisés et la mine sombre.

— Tu n'es pas revenu hier, grogna-t-il. Je suis resté éveillé pendant des heures, donc n'essaye pas de me dire le contraire.

Des cernes étaient effectivement apparents sous les yeux du rouquin.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua Harry.

— Vous avez fait quoi ?

— On a surtout parlé.

— Et ?

— Elle…

Harry s'assit sur son lit et respira un bon coup pour s'éviter les larmes. C'était toujours dur de se le rappeler. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il poursuivit :

— Elle a vraiment tout oublié.

Il entendit Ron renifler et imagina très bien les larmes qui devaient envahir ses yeux, mais refusa de le regarder.

— Donc… Moi… Moi aussi ?

Harry hocha la tête, toujours sans le regarder, la tête baissée. Il sentit alors Ron s'asseoir à côté de lui et passer un bras sur ses épaules. Son attitude changeante du tout au tout surprit Harry.

— J'imagine que tu lui as tout raconté, reprit Ron.

— Ouais, on a beaucoup parlé.

— Même sur V-Voldemort et tous et tous ?

Depuis la mort de ce dernier, Harry avait strictement interdit à quiconque de continuer à le nommer " Tu-Sais-Qui ".

— En gros, oui. Je n'ai pas pu tout raconter en détail, mais j'ai dit le principal. Tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble aussi, etc.

— Tu sais, hier j'ai été un peu égoïste. Ce qui est arrivé est terrible pour nous deux. On a fait tant de choses tous les trois. Et qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas, c'est…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Que Ron soit si compréhensif et sensible était très étonnant. Harry décida de positiver un peu, pour changer. Il se leva et tenta un sourire.

— Enfin, tu sais, Hermione est restée elle-même. J'ai pu remarquer ça hier. Elle n'a pas changé ! Elle est toujours aussi intelligente, gentille, marrante… C'est Hermione quoi ! Il suffit juste qu'elle réapprenne à nous connaître ! Et on peut toujours espérer qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ! Tout n'est pas perdu !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Harry retrouvait vraiment de l'espoir. Après tout, il avait également promis à Hermione de l'aider. Un vrai sourire illuminait son visage, cette fois ! Et c'était contagieux, car Ron se leva à son tour en levant sa main.

— Si tu le dis, je te crois mon pote !

Et Harry claqua sa main dans la sienne. Il avait l'impression de retrouver son meilleur ami.

— J'ai croisé Luna en montant ici, et on se retrouve tous à neuf heures et demi devant l'infirmerie.

— Ok ça marche, je vais réveiller Neville.

Pendant ce temps, Harry finit de s'essuyer. Sans le faire exprès, il s'habilla et se coiffa (ou plutôt essaya) avec le plus de soin possible. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à redescendre dans la salle commune, Ron l'interpella.

— Attend, Harry.

— Quoi ?

— À propos d'Hermione. Tu… Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

— Bien sûr.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Oui, il savait très bien où Ron voulait en venir. Sa réponse était prête, mais il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et haussa les épaules.

— Tu lui as dit qu'on sortait ensemble ?

— Non.

— Et pourquoi ?

Ron redevenait soudain sérieux et dur, à savoir le même comportement qu'il avait eu avec Harry lors des dernières semaines.

— Écoute Ron, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui dire ça. Elle ne te connaît pas encore, ça pourrait être un choc pour elle. Imagine qu'on te dise que tu es en couple avec une inconnue ?

Le rouquin ne trouva rien à répondre et poussa simplement un grognement, signifiant qu'il comprenait, mais que ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Ils descendirent ensemble jusque la Grande Salle, accompagnés de Neville. Sur le chemin, Harry donna des nouvelles d'Hermione à ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un silence se fit. L'Élu avait une petite idée dernière la tête sur ce qu'il se passait, mais il alla s'asseoir volontairement à côté de Ginny pour lui demander des explications.

— McGonagall a parlé à tout le monde, dit-elle tandis que le brouhaha habituel reprenait.

— Elle a expliqué ce qui est arrivé à Hermione, continua Ginny. Et elle a aussi dit de ne pas trop lui poser de questions et de la laisser tranquille pendant un moment.

— Ok, merci, répondit simplement Harry. Tu viens avec nous à l'infirmerie ?

— Mais il y a le match tantôt !

— Il est tôt, on a encore du temps, dit Harry en regardant sa montre – neuf heures vingt. Luna et Neville viennent aussi.

— Très bien.

Harry se leva en chopant en même un toast sur la table. Il entraina tous les autres avec lui – il dût même trainer Ron de force qui s'était attaqué à une énorme part d'œufs brouillés. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec Neville, il donna à Ginny des nouvelles d'Hermione sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir du troisième étage, Harry se tourna vers les autres ainsi qu'à Luna qui les attendait.

— Vous devriez attendre ici. Je vais d'abord aller voir comment elle va.

Et il se dirigea seul vers l'entrée de la salle en les laissant là. Il ouvrit alors les portes.

_Un peu plus tôt…_

Hermione se réveilla doucement. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent tout de suite en tête: sa perte de mémoire et surtout, Harry. C'est pour ce dernier qu'un sourire s'imprima sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Mais le lit d'à côté était vide. Pire, aucune trace ne laisse penser que quelqu'un ait dormi là. Hermione se redressa en position assise et regarde autour d'elle. Pas d'Harry nulle part. Pourtant elle avait bien passé la nuit avec lui, non ? La panique l'envahit. Son cœur sautait dans sa poitrine. Devenait-elle folle ? Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas avoir imaginé la présence d'Harry et leur conversation. Mais l'infirmerie semblait bien vide.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? cria Hermione.

Personne. Mais soudain, la porte du fond s'ouvrit et Madame Pomfresh entra à petits pas rapides.

— Vous êtes réveillé, ma chérie ?

— Où est Harry ? demanda la voix paniquée d'Hermione.

— Mr Potter ? Où voulez-vous qu'il soit ?

— Il était là ! s'écria la brune, la voix de plus en plus aiguë. Il a passé la nuit ici !

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et observa son malade d'un œil inquiet.

— Je n'ai vu aucune trace de Mr Potter ici, mis à part hier soir. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Son souffle se fit court. Ce n'était pas possible…

— Je vous jure qu'Harry était là, on a parlé presque toute la nuit et il est resté ici ! Il a dormi dans ce lit, dit-elle en le montrant du doigt.

— Calmez-vous, vous avez dû passer une nuit agitée avec ce qui vous est arrivé. J'aurais dû vous donner une potion de sommeil…

— Mais…

— Vous voyez bien que ce lit est vide. Les draps ne sont même pas défaits !

« Elle ne veut rien comprendre, celle-là ! », pensa Hermione. « Je suis sûre de moi. Je dois le retrouver ! ».

Sans prévenir, elle sauta brusquement hors de son lit et couru vers la sortie.

— Miss Granger, que faites-vous ! Revenez immédiatement !

Elle n'avait cependant pas atteint les portes que celles-ci s'ouvrirent. Et pour Hermione, c'est comme si un ange venait d'entrer…

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les portes, il eut à peine le temps d'avoir une vision approximative de la salle qu'une masse de cheveux informe vêtue d'un pyjama fondit sur lui à la vitesse d'un boulet. C'était Hermione qui plongeait dans ses bras. Immédiatement, il la sentit éclater en sanglots.

— Harry ! pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi tu es parti ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé !

Elle lui martelait à présent la poitrine de ses poings, sa tête toujours posée sur son torse. La seconde suivante, elle défaillit sous lui. Mais il la rattrapa bien avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

— Hermione !

Tous ses sens en alertes, il passa son bras sous ses genoux et la souleva complètement de terre.

— Saintes Paroles de Dieu ! s'écria Pomfresh en se précipitant vers eux. Vite, sur le lit !

Harry la porta jusqu'au lit et la posa en douceur.

— Hermione, s'il te plait, réveille-toi ! Je suis désolé ! implora Harry.

— Allez allez, poussez-vous ! fit Madame Pomfresh.

Elle força alors Hermione à avaler une potion régénératrice. Un instant plus tard, elle reprenait conscience. Harry lui prit sa main et la couvrit de baisers.

— Je suis désolé Hermione, je te jure que je ne voulais pas ça !

La brune posa sa main libre sur le front et parla d'une voix faible :

— Ne me refais plus jamais ça…

— Plus jamais, promit ! C'est juste que je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

— J'étais terriblement angoissée, je croyais devenir folle !

— Je sais, désolé, désolé Mione, renchérit Harry en baisant à nouveau sa main.

Des couleurs revinrent sur le beau visage d'Hermione. C'est la première fois qu'Harry l'appelait comme ça. Elle en sourit.

— Arrête ça, rigola-t-elle en enlevant sa main, les joues rosies.

— Aaah, tu as souri ! s'exclama Harry en levant le poing en l'air pour symboliser une victoire. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Elle l'observa longuement avec un sourire malicieux, ravie de le faire languir. Il trépigna presque d'impatience. C'est d'une voix pleine de tendresse qu'elle finie par répondre :

— Je n'arrive pas à être fâché contre toi.

Harry lui sourit en retour et lui déposa cette fois un baiser sur le front.

— Eh bien, je vois que ça a l'air d'aller mieux ! dit Madame Pomfresh en revenant vers eux.

Elle mit une main sur le front d'Hermione, pointa sa baguette sur elle et marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles.

— Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une petite crise de panique. Tout va bien.

— Parfait, dit Harry. Hermione, il y a du monde qui veut te voir !

— Vraiment ? Mais c'est que… je suis encore en pyjama !

— C'est pas grave.

Elle lui lança un regard du genre « N'essaye pas de me prendre pour une imbécile ! ».

— Je t'assure, c'est rien, on s'en fou.

Pas convaincue, Hermione remonta sa couverture sur elle. Harry sortit un instant de la salle pour faire signe aux autres de venir. Ils entrèrent tous un par un. Ron, le plus nerveux, fut le dernier.

— Salut !

— Bonjour Hermione !

— Salut ma jolie !

— Bonjour à tous, fit simplement Hermione.

— Alors, dit Harry en se plaçant à côté d'elle, voici Nev…

Il fut interrompu par un rire d'Hermione.

— Merci Harry, dit-elle hilare, tu es adorable, mais je vais m'en sortir toute seule.

— Heu… Très bien, répondit celui-ci, pantois.

Décontenancé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione prenne les rênes devant les autres. Mais Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil discret et vint attraper sa main sur le côté du lit, à l'abri du regard des autres, qu'elle serra fort. Harry compris alors: elle était en fait beaucoup plus stressé qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Même sa voix paraissait assurée lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

— Donc tu es Neville. À côté, c'est Luna. Ici, c'est Ginny et enfin… Ron ?

Tous les interpellés lui sourirent de bon cœur. Tous sauf Ron qui sembla se dégonflé. Visiblement, il avait conservé le maigre espoir qu'Hermione se souvienne de lui. Maintenant qu'il en avait la preuve devant les yeux, il devait admettre qu'il avait bien disparu de la mémoire d'Hermione, d'où sa déception.

Durant plus d'une heure, ils parlèrent tous d'un peu de tout et de rien. Hermione leur posait notamment beaucoup de questions diverses. Lorsque 11h approcha, Ginny se leva pour annoncer qu'il était temps de se rendre sur le terrain.

— Tu joues au Quidditch ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

— Bien sûr, je suis même la capitaine ! répondit fièrement la rousse. Et j'ai malheureusement besoin de ces deux nigauds, dit-elle en montrant Harry et Ron d'un signe de tête.

La jeune femme alitée se tourna vers Harry les sourcils froncés.

— Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

— Heu… C'est vrai ? J'ai dû oublier ce détail.

— Tu parles d'un détail ! lâcha Neville avec un clin d'œil à Hermione. Harry est le meilleur attrapeur que Gryffondor n'ait jamais eu !

— Waw Harry, c'est super ! dit Hermione d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Ce dernier éclata de rire. Il devinait pertinemment qu'Hermione n'aimait toujours pas le Quidditch.

— Mais… Vous allez me laisser seule alors ?

— Tu ne pourrais pas venir avec nous ? dit Ginny.

— Il faudrait peut-être demander à Madame Pomfresh, répondit Hermione en amorçant un geste pour sortir de son lit.

— Bouge pas, j'y vais.

Ginny revint un instant plus tard, la mine déconfite.

— Elle a dit non ! Elle pense que la foule et le bruit auront de mauvais effets sur toi…

— Bon, je reste ici alors… murmura Hermione en baissant la tête.

Tout le monde se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mais Hermione attrapa le bras d'Harry alors que les autres avaient déjà le dos tourné.

— Tu reviens après, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tâcher de vite plier ce match.

Rassurée, elle le laissa partir en souriant. Harry rattrapa les autres et ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'au terrain. Tandis que Luna et Neville rejoignirent les tribunes, Harry, Ron et Ginny rentrèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer et rejoindre leurs coéquipiers déjà présents. L'équipe n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où Harry en était le capitaine. Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote étaient toujours les batteurs. Ron, Ginny et lui étaient toujours aux mêmes postes (respectivement gardien, poursuiveuse et attrapeur). Demelza Robins était également toujours poursuiveuse. Le seul changement était le remplacement de Katie Bell, qui avait terminé ses études. Le troisième poursuiveur s'appelait Andrew Beilis, élève de deuxième année. Il était bizarrement grand et agile pour son âge.

Une fois habillés et le discours du capitaine prononcé, tous se rendirent sur le terrain pour affronter leurs adversaires du jour, les Serpentards. La rivalité entre ces derniers et les Rouges et Or avait à peine diminué. Harry n'avait cependant plus la même aversion pour eux, surtout que Malfoy n'était pas revenu à Poudlard.

Le sifflet de Madame Bibine fit débuter le match. Harry ne voulait pas que ce match s'éternise, afin de vite retrouve sa meilleure amie. Motivé, il s'envola vite et très haut pour immédiatement se mettre à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il pilotait un Nimbus 2700 qu'il avait acheté le mois dernier via un bon de commande de _Balai-Magazine_. Il avait en effet perdu son Éclair de Feu il y avait déjà plus d'un an, lorsqu'il avait été transféré au Terrier sur la vieille moto de Sirius (que pilotait en l'occurrence Hagrid). Et lorsqu'était venu le moment d'en acheter un nouveau, il s'était refusé à acheter le même: son ancien balai avait trop de valeur sentimentale pour qu'il le remplace par un autre identique. Et même si Harry n'en manquait pas, il s'agissait aussi quand même de beaucoup d'argent. Son choix s'était donc porté sur le dernier modèle de Nimbus. Le Nimbus 2700 n'égalait pas un Éclair de Feu, mais s'en approchait pas mal.

Très vite, Gryffondor encaissa un, deux et trois buts en l'espace de quelques minutes. Ron ne semblait pas montrer beaucoup d'ardeur à remplir son rôle de gardien. Ginny et Andrew réduisirent le score en marquant chacun, mais ce fut suivi à nouveau de deux buts de la part des Serpentards qui menaient à présent 50 points à 20.

Harry comprenait parfaitement l'état de Ron, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant perdre ce match. Lorsqu'il repéra enfin un éclat doré, il se lança à sa poursuite et, un tour de terrain plus tard, réussi à s'emparer du Vif d'Or. Les Rouges et Or l'emportèrent donc largement. Les élèves hurlaient à en perdre leur voix. La cohue et le vacarme régnant à la sortie du stade empêchèrent Harry de se rendre immédiatement au château. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'extirper des bras de ses coéquipiers et des élèves, il s'enfuit vers Poudlard.

À mi-chemin, il fut rattrapé par Ron. Celui-ci semblait fébrile.

— Bien joué pour le match, vieux.

— Merci, dit Harry.

— Je voulais te parler d'Hermione. Tu avais raison, elle n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours elle-même.

N'ayant rien à dire, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Et donc j'ai réfléchit. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à ce qu'elle retombe amoureuse de moi.

Harry stoppa net. Il sentit son sang se glacer et son cœur s'arrêter. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il lui dise ça.

— Tu vois, si Herm' n'a pas changé, ça veut dire qu'elle peut encore tomber amoureuse de moi. Il suffit qu'elle apprenne à me connaitre à nouveau, qu'on refasse connaissance. Tu en penses quoi ?

Ce qu'il en pensait ! Hyper mauvaise idée ! Il ne voulait vraiment pas que lui et Hermione se remettent ensemble. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui dire. Son instinct de préservation prenait toujours le dessus, il ne voulait pas se fâcher encore avec Ron.

— Heu… Quand as-tu pensé à ça ?

— Que crois-tu que je faisais pendant le match ? ironisa le roux.

— Hum, fit Harry.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de te concentrer sur tes buts, imbécile ! »

— Dans l'immédiat, je ne pense pas que ce soit faisable, répondit finalement Harry.

— Ah. Pourquoi donc ?

— Bah, elle te connait encore à peine ! Faut pas brusquer les choses. Elle risque de le remarquer si tu essayes tout de suite de la draguer. On parle d'Hermione, quand même !

— Mouais, je comprends. Un peu plus tard alors, hein ? Tu promets de m'aider ?

Le visage de Ron inspirait réellement de la pitié. Et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il ne put rien dire d'autre que:

— Bien sûr, mec.

Le cœur plus léger, Ron sourit faiblement et retourna vers le vieux château. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, Harry le suivit directement bien que ses pensées soient ailleurs.

« Mais dans quelle m... je me suis fourré ! »

Il savait qu'il s'était mis dans une position très délicate. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il venait de promettre deux choses dont il se sentait complètement incapables de réaliser: aider Hermione à retrouver la mémoire et, pire que tout, aider Ron à récupérer Hermione.

Ces deux promesses étaient diamétralement opposées, dans le sens où il désirait ardemment tenir la première, mais ne pouvait le faire tandis qu'il pouvait tenir la seconde, mais n'en avait ni la volonté ni le désir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !<strong>  
><strong>La suite devrait arriver fin août ;)<strong>


	13. Ça va être compliqué !

**« La suite devrait arriver fin août » ****J'aurais jamais du dire ça ^^  
><strong>

**Je suis super en retard, comme d'habitude. Dire que cela fait déjà bientôt un an et demi que j'ai commencé cette fiction...  
>Pour une fois, ce n'est pas par un manque de motivation que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, mais plutôt à cause de mon inspiration ! J'arrive à un moment de l'histoire où je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Je sais déjà très bien comment va se passer la fin, mais pour en arriver là j'improvise pas mal ^^<br>Et ce qui est très bizarre, c'est que je suis en plein examens ! Et que c'est pendant cette période que l'inspiration me vient !**

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Ça va être compliqué !<strong>

De retour au château, Ron, affamé comme à son habitude, fonça directement déjeuner dans la Grande Salle tandis qu'Harry retourna à l'infirmerie. Toujours tourmenté par ses pensées, il bouscula plusieurs élèves sur son chemin et s'excusa machinalement.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva à destination, son cerveau fut balayé à la vue d'Hermione. Elle n'était plus couchée. Elle était assise sur une chaise, habillée en tenue scolaire. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle sourit à pleines dents et vint à sa rencontre. Un instant plus tard, elle se jetait dans ses bras.

— J'ai entendu le commentaire du match d'ici ! dit-elle à son oreille. Félicitation !

Ils se séparèrent et Harry lui rendit son sourire.

— Même si je ne t'ai pas vu, je suis sûre que tu as très bien joué, ajouta-t-elle.

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

Harry entreprit alors de lui titiller les côtes. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Hermione n'éclate de rire sous les chatouilles. Cela dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne conscience de la proximité de leurs corps. Il s'éloigna alors d'Hermione et regarda nerveusement derrière lui, pour vérifier que Ron n'avait pas changé d'avis et ne l'ai suivi.

— Harry ?

Il reprit son attention sur la brune.

— Heu… Je vois que tu es habillée ! Ça veut dire que tu peux quitter l'infirmerie ?

— Oui ! répondit-elle avec énergie. Madame Pomfresh ne voulait pas le croire, mais elle a dû admettre que j'étais en pleine forme.

— C'est super. On va aller manger alors ! Tu as faim ?

— Oui, mais…

Hermione se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même. Elle semblait intimidée. Harry l'encouragea à continuer par un signe de la tête.

— Tu sais que je ne connais personne, alors… Tu ne me laisseras pas tout de seule, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me quittes pas ?

Il essaya de lui faire un sourire le plus rassurant et le plus réconfortant possible.

— Je ne te quitterais jamais, Hermione. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans dix ans : je serais toujours là.

Elle eut un faible sourire et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle. Dès qu'ils eurent fait quelques pas, Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui agrippa le bras, sans dire un mot. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit rougir légèrement, mais elle ne le lâcha pas. Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi en silence dans le couloir, qui était vide. Harry décida alors de détendre l'atmosphère :

— Tu verras, je te collerais telle une sangsue, et pour finir tu me supplieras de dégager !

— Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Hermione en faisant une moue attristée.

Harry s'esclaffa sous sa réaction. La jeune femme finit également par laisser quelques rires éclaircir et détendre son joli visage.

— Hermione, je voulais te demander quelque chose… Ne le prends pas mal, ok ? Est-ce que tu… tu te souviens encore du château ? Où se trouve la salle commune, etc… ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

— Tu viens de me dire que tu ne me quitterais pas, donc quelle importance ?

— Oui, mais… il y a sans doute des moments où je ne pourrais pas être avec toi. Par exemple si tu veux aller à la toilette… ou encore dans le dortoir des filles !

— Tu as peur que je me perde dans des toilettes ou dans un dortoir ?

Harry baissa la tête et se gratta le menton. Effectivement, il était stupide. Hermione lui fit cependant un petit sourire en coin.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié ça, je ne me perdrais pas.

Elle baissa à son tour la tête. Sa voix trembla légèrement lors qu'elle continua :

— Ce dont j'ai peur, ce sont des gens. C'est eux que j'ai oubliés, Harry. Comment vais-je faire le soir, entourée de filles que je ne connais pas ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je te présenterais à… à…

À qui exactement ? Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment été très proche des autres filles de son dortoir. Lavande Brown ? Entre Hermione et elle, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était l'amour fou. Surtout après que Ron ai rompu avec elle. Peut-être que Lavande avait décidé de l'oublier, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Parvati Patil ? C'est la meilleure amie de Lavande, ça ne risque pas d'être beaucoup mieux. Ginny ? Elle n'était pas dans le même dortoir, mais elle restait la mieux placée pour veiller sur Hermione. En supposant bien sûr que son animosité envers Harry ne vienne pas perturber les choses.

— … à des filles, termina-t-il. Et puis tu connais déjà Ginny.

— Elle est dans mon dortoir ?

— Non, mais elle est dans celui juste à côté, fit remarquer Harry. Elle ne sera jamais loin.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendirent le Grand escalier, le brouhaha des élèves leur parvint. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Hermione s'en aperçut et, apeurée, tenta de se cacher derrière Harry, sa main toujours logée dans le creux du bras du Survivant. Mais ce dernier l'encouragea du regard et la tira doucement à l'intérieur.

Ils s'assirent tous deux dans l'espace libre entre Ginny et Neville. Harry repéra Lavande et Parvati un peu plus loin et se leva en s'excusant auprès d'Hermione. Il s'approcha des filles et décida de parler franchement.

— Bon, écoutez-moi bien les filles, commença-t-il d'une voix dure.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut les cicatrices du visage de Lavande. Il avait peut-être tort d'être dur avec elles ? Après tout, elles avaient toujours été de son côté. Lavande avait même affronté Greyback lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

— Heu… Je voulais juste vous dire quelque chose, reprit-il plus calmement. Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Hermione. S'il vous plait, est-ce que vous pourriez être sympa avec elle ?

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux.

— Lavande, je sais que vous n'avez jamais été de super bonnes amies, à cause de Ron et tout ça. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais faire un effort ? Et toi aussi, Parvati ?

Elles eurent toutes deux un franc sourire, ce qui rassura Harry.

— C'est du passé Harry ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'en veux plus à Hermione. Ron et moi, franchement, ce n'était pas sérieux, dit Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » pensa Harry.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on sera hyper gentille, gloussa Parvati en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Super ! fit Harry en s'éloignant.

En revenant à sa place, Hermione le dévisagea étrangement.

— Qui sont ces filles ?

— Des amies à toi ! répondit Harry.

— Tu es sûr ? Elles ont l'air bizarre…

— Comment ça ?

— La façon dont elle te regarde. J'aime pas.

Harry se retourna à nouveau vers les deux filles. Elles gloussaient en le regardant.

— Pfff… ne fais pas attention, c'est rien.

— Si c'est toi qui le dit… dit-elle l'air maussade

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Par Merlin Hermione, je rêve ou tu es jalouse ?

— Tu rêves !

Harry éclata de rire, en s'attirant le regard des personnes auteurs d'eux.

— Et bien, quoi ? J'ai le droit, non ? fit en Hermione en tentant de faire une mimique offusquée.

Mais elle ne put retenir son sérieux et rigola à son tour. Le reste du dîner se déroula le plus normalement possible. L'après-midi, ils firent une balade dans le parc avec Ron. Ils remémorèrent à la jeune femme quelques bons souvenirs. Ron n'était toutefois pas de très bonne humeur. Même si Harry faisait tout pour l'inclure dans la conversation, c'est surtout avec le Survivant qu'Hermione discutait et restait proche. Ron restait toujours à un bon mettre d'eux.

De retour à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, Harry eut la chance de voir que Lavande et Parvati étaient également là. Il put donc les présenter à Hermione, en priant Merlin pour qu'elles sympathisent. En priant, oui, car même si passer tout son temps avec elle ne l'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde, il se savait observer par Ron. Il devait donc agir le plus normalement possible, et cela incluait donc d'aider Hermione à connaitre du monde.

« Celui qui a inventé les potions devait être sérieusement dérangé… Il devait avoir bu de l'essence de Murlap, c'est pas possible ! »

Harry ruminait toujours sur un devoir de potion, qu'il avait normalement prévu de le faire la veille, mais les derniers événements lui avaient empêché de le faire. Sauf qu'il était déjà samedi soir, et il voulait vraiment le terminer pour avoir un dimanche plus tranquille.

— Harry ?

C'était Lavande. Cela fait un certain temps qu'Harry avait laissé les filles entre elles, pour les laisser discuter un peu. Lui s'était attablé à une table pour bosser. Il se souvenait notamment les avoir vus du coin de l'œil se diriger vers les dortoirs. Il était alors étonné de retrouver Lavande seule, sans Hermione.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? Où est Hermione ?

— Et bien… Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi on n'a jamais été de très bonne amie, elle et moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu sais, Hermione n'a quasi pas changé. On a commencé à parler un peu, avec elle et Parvati. On l'a même convaincu d'aller faire un tour dans notre dortoir. Mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et pointa son doigt derrière lui. Harry se retourna et put voir Hermione attablé à une table plus loin, entouré de plein de vieux bouquins. Il le l'avait même pas remarqué.

— Elle n'a pas tenu longtemps avant de nous demander où étaient ses devoirs et ses cours, continua Lavande en haussant les épaules.

— Ah. D'accord. Merci, Lavande.

— Pas de quoi.

Et elle s'éloigna rejoindre Parvati (sans doute). Harry était franchement surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione reprendrait si vite ses marques. Il regarda sa montre: il était dix heures et demie.

« Bon et bien ce devoir attendra demain ! »

Harry se leva en s'étirant. Il avait très envie d'aller près d'Hermione, mais si elle était bien comme Harry l'a connaissait, mieux valait ne pas la déranger. Il se contenta donc de rejoindre le canapé vide près du feu. Dans l'heure qui suivi, Harry but une bierraubeurre qui traîna par là et perdu deux parties d'échecs contre Neville.

Lorsque la salle commença à se vider et que Neville, visiblement lassé de gagner, parti se coucher, Hermione vient enfin le rejoindre dans le canapé. Inconsciemment, c'est ce qu'Harry attendait depuis un bon moment.

— Ça va ? demanda Harry.

— Super, répondit-elle. Mais je pense que je n'aime vraiment pas Lavande et Parvati.

Le Survivant eut un sourire amusé.

— Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, vous n'êtes que trois dans le dortoir.

— J'improviserai, fit-elle avec indifférence.

Ils en rirent tous les deux. Hermione n'improvisait jamais.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Tu viens de le faire, mais je t'autorise à recommencer, ricana Harry.

Il avait toujours eu envie de sortir cette réplique.

— Pfff… t'es bête ! pouffa Hermione.

— Si tu le dis. Que voulais-tu demander ?

— Est-ce que… Je veux parler d'avant bien sûr. Est-ce qu'on était… seulement amis ?

Harry resta bouche bée. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

— Je… Et bien, je… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, en fait ?

— Et bien, en parlant avec les filles, j'ai cru comprendre que je n'étais pas « célibataire », dit-elle en utilisant ses doigts pour symboliser les guillemets.

— Je… Non Hermione, nous n'étions qu'amis, dit Harry à contrecœur.

Cela lui faisait très mal de dire ça. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être un très bon menteur.

— Hmm, fit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Après quelques instants de silence gêné, la jeune femme se serra ensuite contre lui.

— Je me réchauffe, déclara-t-elle avant même qu'il puisse lui poser la moindre question.

— Tu te réchauffes ? répéta-t-il en resserrant un de ses bras autour d'elle.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête en montrant la cheminée dont le feu ronflait comme les flammes de l'enfer, non loin d'eux. Son regard disait alors « c'est pas réaliste ce que tu dis là ».

— M'en fou, j'ai froid quand même, dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse.

Comment allait-il faire pour essayer de réparer les choses entre elle et Ron quand elle se serrait, comme ça, contre lui ? C'était vraiment tenter de s'arracher une jambe ! Ce qui est plutôt compliqué…

— Et j'en profite également, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin en relevant la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Cette réplique laissa Harry sans voix. Il regarda Hermione, qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres. A moins qu'il ne se trompe lourdement, elle venait juste de flirter avec lui.

Harry capta alors un mouvement dans la salle et détourna le regard des yeux chocolat d'Hermione. Au loin, Ron venait juste de détourner le regard et se dirigeait vers les dortoirs.

« Oh oui, ça va vraiment être compliqué ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ;)<strong>

** Armez-vous de patience pour la suite !**


	14. Les Weasley

**Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de s'éterniser sur le temps que j'ai mit pour sortir ce chapitre. J'en suis simplement désolé. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14: Les Weasley<strong>

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le match de Quidditch. La neige avait fini par tomber et Poudlard était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Hermione montrait un enthousiasme non mesuré face à ce spectacle. Mais aux yeux d'Harry, cet enthousiasme n'était pas entièrement dû à la neige. Durant toute cette semaine, il avait vu Hermione plus heureuse que jamais. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait été triste ou en colère. Elle manifestait une joie naturelle et insouciante, ce qu'il avait rarement vu avec l'"autre" Hermione.

Harry ne voyait qu'une explication à cela: toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversées dans le passé étaient absentes de son esprit. Et Harry en ressentait un immense sentiment de culpabilité. C'était de sa faute si Hermione n'était pas comme cela avant. Si elle ne l'avait jamais connu, elle aurait toujours été plus heureuse. Mais il savait que sa présence à ses côtés lui avait été indispensable. Il n'aurait pu faire sans elle. Il était égoïste, il le savait et l'assumait entièrement.

Comme il le pensait, Hermione n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours la première en classe et terminait ses devoirs une semaine à l'avance. Certains élèves ne voyaient pas la différence entre avant et maintenant.

La seule différence notoire était la proximité de sa relation avec Harry. Il n'y avait pas un seul moment de la journée où Hermione ne recherchait pas sa compagnie, insistant pour qu'il aille partout avec elle. Elle lui faisait souvent son petit sourire en coin à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait. Hermione avait également pris l'habitude de tenir Harry par le bras lorsqu'ils marchaient. C'était quelque chose qu'elle trouvait « parfaitement normal » quand on lui posait la question, bien qu'elle ne le fasse avec aucun autre garçon. Enfin, il arrivait qu'elle demande à Harry qu'il la prenne dans ses bras le soir dans le fauteuil pour la réchauffer ou alors simplement en plein milieu d'un couloir pour la réconforter du E qu'elle avait obtenu à un devoir au lieu d'un O tant désiré. On aurait pu croire qu'Hermione avait subitement rajeuni mentalement pour devenir une grande gamine, mais Harry savait que c'était plutôt un jeu auquel elle aimait jouer.

Tout cela pour dire que le Survivant était encore loin de tenir la promesse faite à Ron. Et pourtant il essayait…

Ils étaient tous les trois à la bibliothèque ce jour-là. Ron lui avait lancé un regard appuyé ne laissant aucune incertitude.

— Bon, j'en ai vraiment marre, je vais faire un tour, dit Harry.

Hermione releva immédiatement la tête.

— Je viens avec toi !

— Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine, je reviens bientôt. Continue à travailler ici avec Ron, j'ai juste besoin de m'aérer.

Et Harry se dépêcha de quitter la bibliothèque – sans courir toutefois, Madame Pince l'aurait rappelé à l'ordre – avant qu'Hermione ne puisse argumenter. Ne sachant que faire, il se rendit dans un premier temps dans les toilettes des garçons. Devant l'urinoir, Harry posa son front sur le carrelage en face de lui. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? La septième année était trop dure pour qu'il puisse se permettre de ne pas travailler comme ça un samedi. En plus, il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi Ron et Hermione allaient parler ensemble. La brune et lui ne parlaient jamais du rouquin entre eux, elle semblait le considérer plus comme une connaissance que comme un vrai ami du Duo - car il n'était désormais plus question d'un Trio.

Quitte à perdre son temps, Harry décida de réellement aller s'aérer l'esprit. Il partit s'habiller dans son dortoir et sortit du château dans le parc enneigé. Quelques élèves jouaient çà et là dans la neige, insouciant du travail scolaire qui les attendait. L'ancien « Indésirable n°1 » se laissa tomber au pied du chêne qu'il affectionnait tant. Alors qu'il s'ennuyait fermement à contempler le lac gelé, il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

— Hermione ? dit-il en se retournant. Que fais-tu là ?

— Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, face au lac.

La brune était emmitouflée de pied en cap, son bonnet lui tombant presque devant les yeux.

— Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre, continua Hermione en répondant à son interrogation muette.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée près de Ron ?

— Je préfère ta compagnie à la sienne, répondit-elle encore en haussant des épaules.

Harry lui jeta alors un regard en coin. Il vit qu'elle aussi, la tête toujours tournée vers le lac, le regardait du coin de l'œil. Doucement, un immense sourire se peigna sur l'ivoire de son magnifique visage. Pour Harry, c'était la révélation qui ruinait à jamais sa promesse. Hermione le préférait lui, pas Ron. C'était à la fois quelque chose de génial et terrible pour lui.

— C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement, rigole un peu ! fit Hermione avec bonne humeur en le poussant dans la neige.

Elle se leva alors et prit dans ses mains une quantité raisonnable de neige. Harry consentit enfin à sourire.

— Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se lever complètement, une boule de neige s'écrasa sur son crâne.

— Hé ! C'est pas du jeu ! cria-t-il en secouant ses cheveux. Mes cheveux sont assez décoiffés comme ça !

Hermione éclata de rire. Mais son rire se transforma en un cri aigu quand elle vit fondre sur elle une autre boule de neige, plus grosse que la sienne.

— HAAA !

Ils firent alors une bataille de boule de neige improvisée, se courant après, se poussant dans la neige. Ils firent même des anges dans la neige comme les enfants. Enfin, Hermione fit tomber Harry une dernière fois sur le dos et elle s'allongea ensuite sur lui, épuisée. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de l'Elu et ce dernier l'encercla de ses bras.

— On ne dirait pas, mais tu fais ton poids quand même... plaisanta Harry.

Hermione lui donna un coup dans les côtes et répliqua :

— C'est à cause des vêtements !

Ils restèrent là longtemps, allongé dans la neige, chacun dans les bras de l'autre et rigolant en lâchant une bêtise ou l'autre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment. C'était grâce à Elle bien sûr. Même dans la neige glaciale, son corps irradiait.

Ce que tous les deux ne savaient pas, c'est que deux personnes les observaient depuis une fenêtre du château. Deux élèves aux cheveux roux...

...

Ron savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Harry. Jamais de tels sentiments de jalousie et de haine ne l'avaient habité auparavant. Oui, en cet instant précis, il haïssait Harry Potter. Quand il était plus jeune, Ron jalousait sa gloire et sa célébrité. Mais il avait muri depuis la quatrième et avait supporté tout ça en sachant qu'il aurait toujours une chose que Harry n'aurait pas: Hermione. Mais force était de constater qu'actuellement, Ron n'avait plus rien...

— Ginny. S'il y a bien une chose qu'Harry s'efforce toujours de faire, c'est de tenir ses promesses.

La sœur de Ron acquiesça lentement de la tête.

— Il t'avait dit qu'il voulait faire une pause dans votre relation pour mieux vous retrouver. Et à moi il m'a promis de m'aider à récupérer Hermione.

— Si tu penses à ce que je pense...

Ron eu un sourit mauvais et lança un dernier regard noir aux deux personnes enlacées dans la neige.

— Le week-end prochain, c'est Pré-au-Lard.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne… commença Ginny.

— Si, c'est même une très bonne idée ! trancha Ron.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur et la pris par les épaules en la secouant.

— Tu sais ce qu'Hermione représente pour moi, je te l'ai bien expliqué ! Alors je me fou que toi tu aies perdu espoir avec Harry, mais moi je n'abandonnerai pas Hermione !

- Je n'ai PAS renoncé à Harry, se défendit Ginny en rejetant les mains de son frère. Je suis furieuse et déçue que ce qu'il ait dit ne soit que des paroles en l'air. Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? S'il ne m'aime plus, je ne peux pas le forcer...

- Et bien moi j'ai un plan pour Hermione. Et j'ai besoin de toi, alors tu vas m'aider...

...

Harry les vit venir de loin. Leurs chevelures de feu étaient reconnaissables à distance. Hermione et lui se trouvaient sur le pont de Poudlard et Ron et Ginny se dirigeaient vers eux.

— Coucou ! cria Ginny avec un énorme sourire faux.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda Ron en essayant de paraître sympa.

— Euh… Bah, comme tu peux le voir, on se promène, répondit Harry avec méfiance.

— Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour ça ? répliqua Ginny avec froideur – sans jeu de mot.

Hermione, qui ne voyait pas les Weasley avec le même œil qu'Harry, laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Si, c'est vrai, mais j'adore le paysage vu d'ici ! Et puis…

Elle montra alors sa main cachée sous sa cape, fermement enlacée dans celle d'Harry.

— …Harry a les mains chaudes ! révéla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le visage du Survivant se décomposa. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir Hermione à ses côtés qu'il avait oublié qu'elle lui tenait la main. Ginny et Ron ne manquèrent pas sa réaction.

— Et bien, tu vas devoir lui rendre sa main, à ce bon vieux Harry ! Faut que je lui parle… heu… entre mecs !

Ron passa alors son bras autour des épaules d'Harry et l'emmena plus loin, laissant les filles entre elles. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, Ron se posa avec décontraction contre la rambarde.

— Harry, j'ai de plus en plus de doute sur le fait que tu tiendras ta promesse.

— Ecoute Ron… je te jure que je fais ce que je peux... Regarde samedi passé, j'ai fait en sorte de vous laisser seules tous les deux.

— C'est pas assez ça ! Elle ne m'a pas posé une seule question sur moi ! Est-ce que tu lui parles de moi quand vous êtes tous les deux ? Est-ce que tu lui racontes tout ce qu'elle et moi on faisait avant ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Non, il n'avait rien fait de telles. Il n'y arrivait jamais. Tout d'abord parce que déjà, il aimait Hermione et que cela le répugnait de lui parler d'un autre garçon. Et ensuite, il savait très bien que ça n'intéresserait pas la jeune femme. Il le voyait très bien qu'elle ne portait pas beaucoup d'attention au roux.

« Et puis merde, ça ne doit quand même pas être un hasard si Hermione ne s'est souvenue que de moi et pas de toi ! Réfléchis un peu, par Merlin ! »

— Et je devine également que tu ne lui as toujours pas dit qu'on sortait ensemble.

— Ça, je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était une mauvaise idée... raisonna Harry.

— Oui mais c'est peut-être le déclic qu'il lui faut pour se souvenir de moi !

Harry avait de moins en moins d'arguments pour réfuter cette hypothèse. Sa théorie du choc émotionnel que cette révélation provoquerait à Hermione devenait de plus en plus obsolète, car cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Et Ron n'était plus vraiment un inconnu.

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait rien, Ron se lança :

— J'aimerais qu'on aille à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble.

— Oui, c'était prévu, t'inquiète p…

— Juste elle et moi, coupa Ron.

Harry se sentit alors stupide de ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt que Ron tenterait ce genre de manœuvre.

— Mais… Comment tu veux lui annoncer ça sans qu'elle ne devine rien ?

— C'est simple. En ce moment, Ginny est en train de dire à Hermione qu'elle et toi sortiez ensemble avant et qu'elle veut donc aller à Pré-Au-Lard juste elle et toi pour recoller les morceaux. Hermione n'aura donc pas le choix de venir avec moi si elle ne veut pas être seule. Pas mal, non ?

Harry était médusé. Ron était un beau salaud. Non seulement il allait arriver à ses fins, mais en plus il s'assurait que Hermione lui en veuille de lui avoir caché sa relation avec Ginny.

— À tantôt mon vieux !

Et avant que Harry n'ai pu amorcer un geste – comme celui d'arracher la tête de Ron par exemple – le rouquin était parti, récupérant Ginny au passage. Harry n'osait alors pas rejoindre Hermione. Celle-ci était à cinquante mètres de lui et ne bougeait pas non plus. Le visage de la jeune femme était inexpressif. Elle se contentait de regarder Harry de loin.

Doucement, très lentement, Harry commença alors à s'avancer vers elle. Il redoutait sa réaction. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant elle que Hermione afficha alors un visage désolé et peiné.

— Ecoute, Harry…

Elle ne poursuivit cependant pas sa phrase. Elle ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire et évitait de le regarder dans les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Ginny ? demanda Harry.

— Elle m'a dit… pour elle et toi… que vous sortiez ensemble avant… et qu'elle voulait sortir avec toi dimanche à Pré-Au-Lard.

Harry soupira. Pour Hermione, cela signifia presque un aveu.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le cacher Harry. Si tu voulais… passer moins de temps avec moi… pour être avec Ginny, je l'aurais compris.

Et elle s'esclaffa soudainement.

— Tu aurais vraiment dû me le dire Harry ! Maintenant que je m'en rends compte, j'ai vraiment dû avoir l'air stupide en te tenant la main depuis tout ce temps… Je savais bien qu'on était seulement des amis, tu me l'avais dit !

Et Harry la coupa, ne pouvant la laisser dans l'erreur plus longtemps.

— Hermione, calme-toi, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Je te le jure… je te le promets… que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit concernant Ginny, c'est tout simplement car il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi.

La jeune brune inspira grandement en entendant ça. Cela lui faisait du bien.

— Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue en te disant ça, mais moi cela fait longtemps que j'ai tiré un trait. Je ne l'aime plus, tout simplement. Et cela date déjà de l'été dernier.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant. Puis elle hocha doucement la tête en lui souriant.

— D'accord. Oublions tout ça, c'est pas grave… Mais tu sais, même si c'était vrai, ça n'aurait pas été grave non plus, tu as tout à fait le droit d'avoir une petite amie ! dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

— Hermione... fit Harry avec une petite voix.

— Rentrons, il commence à faire vraiment froid.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, tout semblait s'être bien arrangé finalement. Hermione avait cru Harry et ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir, point final. Mais ce soir-là, en allant se coucher, Harry se sentait mal. Hermione ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras pour lui faire la bise en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, comme elle le faisait chaque soir depuis sa perte de mémoire. Pas une seule fois de la soirée elle ne lui avait sorti son petit sourire en coin. Et pas une seule fois, sur le chemin du château, elle ne lui avait pris le bras, ou la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Un avis sur ce chapitre ?<strong>


End file.
